I Am But A Humble Puck
by Riley Killer
Summary: Robin Pratt never imagined a prank would be the one thing that would save her nephew Jimmy's life. Then again though, Robin also didn't ever think that the very same prank she used to save him, would be the one that would cause her death... and start her greatest adventure.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So a plot bunny has taken hold of me on this after seeing the movie twice during crunch week of my final semester of college. SO I MUST WRITE! Enjoy. Now don't judge Robin so quick based on appearance. This IS just the prologue after all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks and William Joyce own that. I however do own Robin Pratt and her later alter ego.

* * *

**Prologue: Rise **

April 1, 2000

"Get her!" The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the alley way. A small, thin figure no bigger than 5' 3" darted down the alley, three larger pursuers behind them. Curly red hair pulled back into a bushy pony tail whipped behind them, mouth pulled open to a snarl with gritted teeth as the men behind her yelled out in rage. Her green eyes wide as her heart pounded with panic.

How on earth was she going to get out of this one? The knee high brown zip ups she had been wandering around in made her toes cold as her body worked to keep warm against the rain that pelted her, weighing down her clothes. She bit a plump red lip as her black t-shirt clung to her, sopping wet underneath a faux leather jacket. What on earth had she been thinking? _Jimmy was going to die if I didn't do __something!__ I couldn't just stand by!_

Robin Pratt turned a corner and felt her heart launch from her chest to her throat as she found herself face to wall with a dead end, _I should have turned left..._. Immediately she pivoted around, tensed and wide eyed as one held a knife in his hand, and the others menacingly scowled at her. The one with the knife held blood on the side of his face, his eyes squinted in the water that ran down his baldhead. Robin's hands came up in defense as he stalked forward.

Robin opened her mouth, voice high pitched in panic,"C'come now gents, can't we jus' talk about this? I mean it wasn't even that bad!" She pointed a finger at his head, "You're conscious and you are in no need stitches, I mean- that is good right!?" Her protest finished weakly and she got ready to begin shoving, kicking, and screaming. The wronged man closed in within seconds, and shoved the blade at her. With a cry Robin threw herself to the side narrowly missing. He cursed before she shoved her body forward, stumbling in her heeled boots before the loud footsteps, the accompanying sound of rain, and a snarl of one of the men who had been chasing her since Fifth Avenue silenced as red hot pain blossomed from her back. Her eyes widened and her voice disappeared as the sound of her heartbeat overtook her ears, the world went mute around her before the pain doubled.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as new pain occurred on the opposite side of her back, right of her spine, white flooding her vision as her attacker twisted the blade that held in her lower back, tearing her kidney and liver in one strike. With a snarl he wrenched it out, the woman's body falling to the ground, limp as blood began to pool quickly around her.

Robin didn't hear as his footsteps faded away, coughing and gagging from blood that seeped from her mouth as vomit, her form paralyzed with pain. The rain fell down around her, mixing and causing the ground that was drenched red to wash the blood away and merely tint it pink as it flowed down into a street side gutter. Her eyes blurred as she pushed with a arm and a leg, too weak to scream out as more blood flowed out. As her back found the ground though and she saw the tops of the buildings in the alley, accompanied by the stormy night sky starting to get blurry, and then dark, she felt a tightening in her throat, only one coherent thought processing in her brain as the blood loss finally pulled her under...

_Why?_

_ ..._ Robin woke up. Her mind disoriented as the first thing she saw hovered largely far above head, out of reach and in between the space left by tall building roofs...

Yet it seemed perfectly within her grasp. She slowly sat up, body wet with something making her look around, staring down at the puddle of water she laid in, legs spread and clad in wet jeans, yet the giant silver orb above shined brightly in her eyes as she stared down. The moon reflected in the pool of water reflected back by her bright blue eyes. A small glint just barely noticeable in the corner of them telling of untold secrets and mischievousness. Blonde hair hung down around her, straight and heavy with being wet. Slowly her head tilted upward, her doe eyes revealing their incandescent quality as they met the light of the moon directly. The moon's light lit up her fair skin, lacking of imperfection and her red lips were now a light pink, _the very picture of innocence._

_"Good evening Robin P. Goodfellow." _The moon whispered to her. Robin blinked and tilted her head slowly, lifting up off the ground and standing on her feet. The moon said nothing else as she watched it, willing it to. It remained strongly silent though, unmoving and unwavering, Soon she looked down and away causing her hair to slip forward lightly and reveal slightly pointed ears.

That was the night the Spirit of Mischief was born.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks and William Joyce own that. I however do own Robin Pratt and her later alter ego, Robin P. Goodfellow. I also own Calvin S. McSuite, and his alter ego.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story so far! I really appreciate it, also I'm thinking of doing the cover for this story this weekend, but just in general, would you guys like it if I drew up Robin? Now on with the chapter. And I hope you all like Calvin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trick-or-Treat**

October 31, 2012

The fall air was crisp as the moon began to rise in the wake of the dying sun. The chilly breeze shoved lightly past the female form as she laid back on a bench, her head tilted so her long blonde hair flowed over it like strands of gold, back while her eyes remained shut. Sunglasses laid over her eyes, reflecting the pale crescent moon that turned the black sky navy blue around it. Slowly the bright blue doe eyes that were hidden behind the black circles, similar to that of what John Lennon's sunglasses in shape, opened and glowered quietly at the slip of light that hovered in the sky.

Robin P. Goodfellow had come to not favor the Man in the Moon, their conversations were always quiet, usually one sided and filled with unanswered questions. She talked, and then silently willed him to answer. He refused her every time. Now and then she would almost think she would hear something with her little pointed ears, but she found half the time, it was merely the sound of the wind rushing by. Quietly she glanced at a watch on her wrist, having nicked it from a pawn shop some time ago. The shopkeeper had thought it was a customer that had stolen it, but the slim, golden chain that held the little ticker had been safely around her own wrist. It had not been like she had been seen anyways…

Nobody except Calvin… the one she was awaiting the presence of right now as she had beat him to the next town. Her chances were though he was busy making sure the local neighborhoods had enough sweet variety. No kid enjoyed hitting three houses for trick 'r treating and finding that they got the same healthy bar, or snicker doodle three times… then again though… Robin looked down in thought, the black of her sunglasses tinting the street lights, she could kill for a few homemade snicker doodles… she stole a few from a house on Christmas and found them to be awesome. The sweet, salty, and cinnamon mix up had been to die for. She didn't get what they put them out for though…

Maybe Calvin would be able to tell her. This was the eighth year since they had agreed to do this, work together on Halloween. Though come April 1st there would be no help for her… that was okay though, she was the only one with the stomach for it usually... Hopefully there wouldn't be any eggs to clean up that were left unfound this year though. Maybe Easter came after April 1st and she'd get off lucky… there was nothing worse than doing tricks with rotten eggs. The kid who caused it usually enjoyed it, but the one on the receiving end… well.

Robin had sat through more than one occasion of a child bawling their eyes out because their mother was screaming at them, or telling them off for getting rotten egg on their clothes before church or a family gathering for that Easter Sunday. She would rather not deal with the children getting in trouble for rotten eggs. It was never a pleasant situation.

The guttural sound of a motorcycle pulled her from her thoughts. Her head remained tipped back over the bench, eyes lidded before shutting them slowly, her legs which had been open, and sitting on their heels as they had been splayed in front of her, moving and crossing at the ankles. The heels of her zip up brown boots that stopped at her knees clicking as they were covered by boot cut blue jeans. A green shirt clung to her form and crinkled as she slowly lifted her head to look up.

The motorcycle, a black Harley Davidson chopper with orange rims and pipes came to a halt at the street curb in front of her, the rider's long legs planting down onto the ground before the engine was cut and silence held. Robin let out a sigh as she watched them raise to their full 6' 4" height, the slim form of the height wrapped in an orange jump suit, the zipper on the front of it, their riding shoes, which composed of a pair of green and white shin high chuck tailors, and their gloves, were green. On their head, sat a orange helmet where over the mouth a smile was carved with a jagged yellow stripe, his eyes and the bridge of his nose was covered by a reflective one way yellow shield.

Robin watched as he removed the helmet first, his red hair messy from it before setting it on the seat of his Harley, soon unzipping the his jump suit and pulling it down to his waist before tying it off. A black t-shirt with a Jack-o-latern covered his torso. Rubbing a gloved hand over his freckled face, then dragging it down his strong jaw to his goatee, he muttered, "I go' held up on the way in, some idiot thought et might be a wee bit o' fun te razor the candy again… ah had te fix tha' problem." He glowered at her, "Ye dinnae have anythin' te do with it did ye Goodfellow?"

This was Calvin "Candy" S. McSuite. More favorably known as, _the Candyman_. If one were to ask him about the movie, he would say it didn't even _attempt _to do him justice. Robin however knew better than to tempt that fiery Scottish temper that clung to every fiber of his being, so she held her hands up easily and shook her head.

"I trick, Candy, I'm not one to kill kids." Her own voice was monotone and dull. Calvin simply continued to glower at her though, making her refrain from a smirk, keeping her features schooled. The only thing she had done to mess with his treats so far was make sure every carmel apple he had touched was sour, the chocolate was melted, and inspired a few kids to walk in at inconvenient times for adults about do bad decisions… maybe he was still sour though about the kids she inspired to unplug the corks for bobbing for apples basins, making the water drain out and an outright mess.

When she could get the kids to do it, it was when she had the most fun. Simple tricks were fun and tame with kids… she dealt with a bit of teenagers too, none could see her, and most of the time walked through her… she almost glowered at that. When people walked through her, she experienced such an unpleasant sensation… she let out a breath. Lifting to her feet without bending or shoving with her arms, just letting them fall to her sides as she reached her 5' 3" height before shoving her hands into her leather jacket's pockets, salt and pepper colored fur gently brushed against the underside of her jaw as the hood of it remained down.

Calvin rolled his eyes, "Show off. Jus' because some of u_s _can fly." Pulling her sunglasses off, Robin gave a shrug as she cleaned them with her shirt before slowly propping them on top of her head. The head tilted in the process. "So did ye remember anythin' while I was gone?"

He always asked her that when they worked together on Halloween, every moment there was a gap in between them working. Robin shook her head slowly, face remaining carefully blank, before she then looked down. Sighing, the giant of a man put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"It'll just take time Robin. Don't worry about it." There was a grunt from the woman as she shrugged, he then grinned lightly and put a fist gently underneath her jaw, lifting it. "Trust me, you'll ge' that memory of yours back in no time." He looked about for a few moments, "Now what say you an' I go 'bouts here an' give some kids some good times eh?" His hand dropped to his side while Robin let out a breath. Pulling back the sleeve of his jump suit, Calvin then muttered, "We got a few hours before the big man puts e'm all ta bed ta make sure the wee lads and lassies get a good bit o' shut eye."

Robin's eyebrow quirked up at this, and she questioned softly, "Big man?" Cavin looked at her for a few moments, his red eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned.

"The Sandman, Sandy… ye know, he comes an' puts the wee ones to sleep. He's one of the guardians."

"Guardians?"

"….Robin, jus' how long ye' been around? Yer one of us righ'?" The silence held and Calvin's eyes widened as the blonde's head merely tilted. Her pixie nose scrunched up as she gave him a puzzled stare. Her innocent face, one he wouldn't fall for him being what he was himself, making him blink a few times as she seemed generally and honestly lost. "…You've never heard of the guardians? Or the Sandman?" As Robin shook her head in the negative, he felt himself stunned.

"… I woke up like this April 1st a little less than 12 years ago." Robin watched as Calvin frowned, looking at the ground as he ran a hand through his messy hair, shaking his head. "…Is that bad?" As he blinked and then looked up, he chuckled at her tone, while her trickster face looked blank and carefully clear of anything that might give her away. He knew that the Spirit of Mischief wouldn't joke about something so serious however… or at least he hoped. One could never tell with this one, and he was usually a good judge of character, particularly when he had been around as long as he had.

"Ah… I cannae be sure." He admitted finally, he held his hand up waving it beside his hand in gesture, "Ye… yer tha' new? Ah thought the name Robin Goodfellow came from medieval times an' tha' lad Shakespeare wrote on him… was a child o' Oberon."

"He did… but the Man in the Moon told me that was my name." She shook her head, "He called me Robin P. Goodfellow." Calvin watched as she hugged herself with a frown, "So I'm Robin Goodfellow." Calvin let out a sound of understanding, looking at the crescent moon in the sky silently in thought. The higher it was getting the later he knew it to be though, so with a sigh he shook his head.

"We can talk more about it after we give them wee ones their tricks and treats aye?" He watched her give a nod, and reached up, ruffling her hair and avoiding the glasses. As he let his hand drop, he let out a breath and gestured for her to follow him with a crook of his gloved finger, turning with a simple scowl he didn't let her see.

Robin watched Calvin carefully as he moved, his body tensed but ready for something she couldn't quite place. He seemed uncomfortable with something, but soon that feeling that coated him lifted from him, the bounce in his step causing him to be turn a jolly face to her, making her head tilt back to look at him. They were contently quiet as they moved towards a house, Calvin tapping a bucket filled with candy, little children passing them as they moved about, before Robin broke their work, for now mostly just walking to each house, slipping in, and Calvin checking to assure there was nothing wrong with the candy, or for his sake and sanity, they were those blasted chocolate covered health bars.

"So how _old_ are _you_ then?" Calvin blinked and looked at her, head tilting before he gave a grin and went back to raking his hand through the candy in a bucket, their forms in the entry way of a home, the outside wind blocked from them at the moment.

"Well… ah'm plenty old. Yer at best a wee one yerself te me… particularly iffin' ye be only 12 years in the job." Robin's eyes drifted up, her legs lifting up off the floor as she hovered silently beside the man, his eyes turned away from her as she sat cross legged, and then propped an elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her fist.

"So… like…. Early 40's?" She speculated. Calvin's burst into chest deep laughter made her bristle, but she quickly relaxed before he turned to her, pausing in his laughter to look down at the floor, and then back up at her to roll his eyes.

"Ah'd say far earlier than tha'... Afta' all, this holiday dinnae start out as Halloween o' All Hallows Eve now did it?" His hands spread out, "Et used te be a big feast, one tha' was a wee bit darker as well…" He then shrugged, "Times change though… an' we move with the times, adapt te the tradiations, and-" He watched as she had stared off to the side away from him, towards the door in thought, before he spotted that twinkle in the corner of her eye.

"Am ah borin' ye Robin?" He watched those innocent blue eyes turn to him, unwavering before she gave a frown of her own. He dropped the candy as he finished checking it back into the buck, his head never turning away from her. For now, the Sour Warheads were safe for consumption. Robin shook her head as he stared her down.

"No, but I think I left the stove on, I must go check that." Calvin blinked and then nodded in understanding, the doorbell rang and he watched as a woman in a skin tight outfit with red hair come forward, looking somewhat by Black Widow from the Avengers. She opened the door and he watched as Robin zipped forward and out, something hitting him just as she was almost out of earshot.

"YE DOONAE HAVE A STOVE! GAH! DAMN IT _**ROBIN!**_"

….Robin let a smile hit her face as she made it four blocks down and five to the right of that. Then down four more. She could practically feel the mischief in the air, it tickled her senses and made her almost want to twitter with excitement now that she was away from Calvin. Her wide grin lessening a little bit though at what he had told her. There were guardians? What were they guardians _of?_ Also, how did she _miss_ them? She tilted her head as she zipped around a corner and her feet finally touched ground.

Also, what the hell was a _Sandman?_ She let out a breath, looking up at the moon with a glower. She then forgot all about her issues with the Man in the Moon as she watched a young boy come around the corner, slinking his way down the side of the building, looking around in the process with a frown on his face.

Standing with her arms crossed, head tilting, a small smirk lit her features as she watched him dart across the street, light up sneakers flashing with each step in his jeans and windbreaker, a hoodie underneath it with the hood pulled over his head as his brunette bangs stuck out from under it. He hid himself within the shadows of a building, his head sticking out, as he looked each way up and down the street, he soon hid back within the shadows, his back against the side of the house.

Robin felt a chuckle pull from her as he pulled his hands over his mouth, and then gave a dove call. Following him lightly, floating, she waited in the shadows with him while three others children moved across the street. One, a heavyset boy with a 'My Little Pony' t-shirt pulled over his chest, and a pair of cargo pants carried a black sack. She eyed it curiously.

"My my, what are you little mischief makers up to?" She questioned softly, lazily following with her hands in her pockets as she drifted slightly ahead of them, looking at the boy who had made the bird call. "I do hope it's something good, that blasted Calvin does get me bored with just checking candy…" She looked up and around in thought, "It'll take him a bit to find me again, so lets see what we can get out of that time hmm?" The children didn't reply, and she didn't particularly mind. Robin would rather have them not talking to her and not seeing her than she would have them walking through her. It felt like a cold chill that raked down her spine and hollowed her chest each time.

She also could track down Calvin usually when she got too lonely. While it didn't happen frequently, it still did occur. Turning onto her back, she stared at the sky as she continued to float slightly ahead of the children, looking back at them now and then before finally the leader stated, "We're here."

One of the other two separate from him and the heavy set kid, a little girl who was probably no older than 12, whimpered, "Tommy, I don't think we should do this! We'll get in trouble!"

"Awww, that's the best kind though." Robin sat up in her spot, floating in the air and leaning forward, her elbows rested on her knees while they remained crossed, "What's fun without a little risk kiddo?"

'Tommy' sighed looking at the girl, not hearing the spirit what so ever, before he stated, "Joyce, I told you this is why you should have stayed home. You can't do this type of stuff, you're a girl."

"Well that's mean." Robin found herself muttering with crossed arms, she paused as an idea hit her though, seeing as the heavy set boy set down the back, opening it and pulling out a toilet paper roll. Seeing it, her eyes brightened with her wide smile before she snickered, "Oh I have a great idea…" She floated towards the girl, looking about and up at the moon, before back down towards the little girl. While Robin couldn't touch her… well there wasn't to say she couldn't do something else to assist with this little quandary the darling little thing was having with what she could only guess was her elder brother, "Kiddo, let's solve this problem you're having."

Reaching forward, Robin made a square with her pointer fingers and thumbs, putting the child's face into a little box. Leaning back to get the entirety of her head, she then focused. A quiet held over the spirit, before she then smiled lightly at the child, and winked.

Joyce's tensed body relaxed and Robin watched as the girl looked around before immediately grabbing a roll of toilet paper, running forward. Following her with her fingers still in a box, she watched as the girl made to throw it. Another wink towards the toilet paper as it began from her hand caused it to sail higher.

What was a little help for a kid after all on a night of candy and tricks? It warmed her heart to hear the little squeal of delight that followed as the roll, loose now hit a high branch of a tree, began to unfurl. Robin carefully followed it, blowing through her fingers to cause it to lift up with the wind, the roll then lacing around a few other branches before it spiraled down the tree. The quiet held as it finally reached the bottom, still plenty left, and Joyce ran forward to pick it up. Hopping, Robin gave a snicker as she threw it again.

Robin turned her gaze away from the girl, to stare at the three boys who accompanied her. Tommy, and his two friends stared wide-eyed and mouths open. Crossing her arms, she looked over at Joyce who managed to get a lamppost in the yard of the dimmed and darkened house, before she then turned to her older brother.

"What's holding you up slow poke! I'm gonna have it all done before you even throw a roll!" Tommy's mouth snapped shut and he grabbed a roll.

"I'll show you!" He challenged. Robin let out a laugh, hands moving behind her head as the kids got to it, leaning back in the air with ease, content to watch as the deed was executed. She caught movement to the side though and looked to see a woman staring out the window down below. Frowning, she immediately captured the woman in her sights in her square, and gave another quick wink, soon aiming at the lower part of the house, she gave another. She watched the woman immediately turn around away from the window, the soft ringing of a smoke detector in Robin's ears, followed by the nice sound of a sink faucet breaking. That should buy the kids enough time.

…It took them perhaps forty-five minutes, but soon it was done, no one seeing them in the process and no houses or authorities being called…

A few winks though had taken care of that. As Robin didn't want the children to have their fun interrupted after all. That would spoil their Halloween! Soon they were running away, leaving the house look as though a snow fall had happened at first glance, causing her to give a happy sound as she floated to a standing motion, hands in her pockets as she leaned forward and gave a chuckle.

Such little pranksters they were, she wondered if any other children would be ones to go about with the cover of the night and pull some tomfoolery that walked the line between naughty and mischievous. As that had been definitely better than any apple made sour, or any chocolate that had been melted.

She moved to turn around, still looking at the house while chuckling, before facing forward.

She screamed when Calvin stood right in front of her, face inches away from her own making her jump backwards from her spot in the air at the unhappy scowl on his face. Slowly reaching up and cleaning out his ear with his pinky, he glanced behind her towards the house, and then back at her with a scalding glare.

Hand coming out, he pointed at it in accusation, "Robin, wha' in the bloody hell is tha?"

Looking back over her shoulder, Robin humored him by staring and pretending to give it some thought before she then looked back at him.

"It looks to me like some children TP'd a house." She retorted simply, that careful blank mask floating back over her features, "Why? What does it look like to you?"

"It looks to me, like a right mess tha' the folk o' tha' home will have to clean up." Calvin growled, "Them, an' their wee little lassie that lives there. All because some kids decided it'd be fun to vandalize their house." Robin blinked and looked back at it, before looking back at him.

"Really? I thought it looked like some kids decided to have fun." She gave a shrug, "I thought we were all about letting children have fun."

"Robin…" Calvin groaned rolling his eyes, "It's one thin' to let a kid get away wit' stealin' cookies from a cookie jar, 'r snaggin' someone's favorite toy an' hiding it. This is crime!" He rubbed his face, "This could get them in _trouble_. It could get _you_ in trouble!"

"How on earth could it possibly get them in trouble?" She muttered, she shook her head, "I prevented anyone from calling it in, heck, I made it so they couldn't even see it going down."

"Tha's not the point!" Calvin began, however the door behind them clicked, making both their heads whip in that direction as the door slowly opened and a little girl in footie pajamas stepped out. Robin blinked as the little blonde haired, brown-eyed girl looked around. She quietly looked up, and then at the trees, before, down at the ground, and then the railings. Soon a small smile lit her face, before she ran down the steps and began to try and catch one of the streaming toilet paper streamers that were waving from the leafless wind in the trees.

"Well. She seems happy." Robin's voice was blunt making Calvin give another groan and rub his face with his eyes shut. He heard the girl calling for her mother, giggling and laughing before running up the stairs and taking an elder blonde woman with blue eyes by the hand. The woman looked around and didn't look quite as thrilled as her daughter did, but the child's laughter continued happily in the process as she ran back out to chase the streamers as they blew. "I don't see the issue if the kids are happy."

"The kids happiness is the point Robin, but riskin' e'm getting' a criminal record in the process isn't a _good _thing!" Calvin chastised before he looked back at her, watching as her feet hit the ground. "It's against the wall, what if ye had left them to their own devices an' they got caught? How would ye feel about that?"

A guilty look did hit Robin then. If the kids had gotten in trouble because she hadn't managed to keep everyone off their backs with her own little tricks, then they would possibly get grounded. Unintentionally, she could have started friction with their families and maybe even worse trouble if she wasn't there. She then thought of something else though, hands dipping into her pockets and sighing out a breath of ease.

"But I was there." She replied simply. "So nothing bad did happen." Calvin growled exasperated at this, "And as long as something like this is happening…" She waved a hand towards the yard, the child playing lightly. Not bothering with the square now, Robin gave a light wink, a small smile reaching her face that made Calvin pause as the girl rolled onto something, grunted, and then looked down. She let out another happy cry, and stood up, a small faerie figurine in her hand made of stone, which she ran to her mother to show, "I'll make sure it turns out alright."

Calvin opened his mouth in protest, "Lass... you keep saying that but it's not that simple…"

"Now now Sammy… where did you find such a charming friend?"

Robin watched as Calvin immediately tensed and his eyes widened. His head snapped towards the way the voice had come from. Her gaze also turned and slowly at that, towards the darkness that lay on the other side of the street in between two of the houses that sat close together in the relatively quiet suburb. Slowly she looked back at Calvin as he continued to stare at the shadows that were starting to seep lightly forward. His tongue coming out to dry his lips, making her nervous as his shoulders squared and his hands buried into the pockets of his jump suit. Robin catching the way his right hand no doubt wrapped around the lollipop chain in his pocket, his form tensed and ready.

She had never seen in the eight years they'd worked together something that made the spirit of… she stilled for a moment, looking at Calvin with a frown. Candy had never told her what he was the spirit of before, she always just assumed it involved the candy of Halloween; and he never corrected this assumption.

Tension that hit the air as he pulled the lollipop chain from his pockets, the brightly different colored assortments wrapped in plastic and combined as such melting as the inside of his hand turned a bright red, heat radiating from it. The crinkling of wrappers went through the air as she watched the lollipop chain morph candy by candy into links which wrapped together, combining at the end to make a spiked ball which he lifted, letting it fall back against his shoulder while the chain snaked around his feet. The glowing in his hand stopping, her head tilting back as she looked up at him.

She had been wrapped in that chain when they had first met, and she knew it was so durable and strong that it almost felt like steel when it was coiled to one's flesh. She felt her tongue dart out to her own lips, turning slowly towards the shadows as a that was dressed in a black robe stepped out, the light of the streetlamps dimming as the moon reached its peak in the sky. Quietly she looked up, questioning to the Man in the Moon who this man that had appeared was.

It was Calvin though that delivered the answer.

"Pitch."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks and William Joyce own that. I however do own Robin Pratt and her later alter ego, Robin P. Goodfellow. I also own Calvin S. McSuite, and his alter ego.

**A/N: **Thank you once again to who reviewed, favorite, and followed. To answer a reoccurring question, I believe this chapter will answer whether or not the story takes place before or after the movie. Also, as you can see now, I have created a cover for this story. So yay! Also, for a voice reference, Calvin sounds like Billy Connolly, with a deeper voice. I recommend youtube's "Billy Connolly on Most Haunted and the Supernatural."

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Return of Samhain**

"Sammy, it's been so long." The tall man that was known as "the Boogeyman" smiled widely as he glided forward. Robin felt her feet lift on the ground quietly as idly Calvin's wrist began to roll, rotating the mace at the end of the long chain he had. She grasped quietly at her sunglasses, pulling them on in thought while crossing her legs underneath her. "And I see you have a new friend… Do introduce her."

"Pitch, dinnae ya lose all nerve ya had te show yer face after you were used te wipe the floor all up an' down jus' a few months ago?" Calvin's voice had an underlining tension that did not go unnoticed by either party. Robin watched as Pitch Black's lips pulled into a sardonic smirk. "Ah'd o' thought ye'd stay yer place an' not think te be comin' in on me own party."

Looking between the two between the two as Pitch circled quietly, like a shark, before finally coming to a stop perhaps ten feet in front of them, she took in their body language. It was obvious to her that the two weren't friends; she couldn't say what it was though that made them so tense. Pitch's presence however, while new, brought a chill up her spine like someone when they were walking through her. She bit her lip nervously and looked over at Calvin, "Cand-"

"Shush Robin." Calvin cut her off, eyes turning to her slightly, "…Ye should probably get-"

"Come come now Sam." Pitch chided, his hand gesturing out in suggestion, "Let her stay, after all, it appears you've been hiding who you really are. Your new little friend should get to know the true you as you seem to have..." He grinned wryly, "Adapted with the times." He looked towards Robin for a moment, "And did you say Robin? As in Robin Goodfellow?" His golden eyes rolled up in thought, the lights from the street lamps began to go out with sparks, making Robin flinch and look around, unsettled while an audible grown pulled from Calvin, his eyes widening and his teeth baring, "My you look ferocious… I thought I wiped that little mischievous nuiscence's light out years ago though…" Pitch's eyes turned up though towards the moon, before he scowled, "…Perhaps others have different ideas though…" It was grumbled bitterly before he looked back down towards the two. Slowly Robin pulled off her sunglasses and hung them off her shirt. The moon light hitting her eyes causing that incandescent shine to hit them before she turned away to look towards the other two.

"Ye're nae nearly strong enough to take out any o' us again… nae since the guardians decided te put ye in yer damned place… an' even with the changing o' times… yer nae even strong enough to snuff out me… nae when I've been bakin' the majority o' year, adapted 'o not." Calvin's threatening hiss made Robin wince. She felt safe beside Calvin, but the air was thickening with the feeling of danger, his bright green eyes turned towards her and made her wince as a stern scowl took his face, "…Robin. Go. Now."

Surprise, confusion, and wary bite to her voice mixed as she began, "But what about y-"

"I'm nae askin' you Robin, I'm tellin' ye to leave." He rolled his eyes back forward, glowering at Pitch, "Et's too dangerous for ye to be around here. Go find Sandy, tell 'im Pitch's shown' his ugly mug in me holiday." Robin winced, legs unfolding before Pitch's voice caught her attention again.

"Come now Sam, out of all the years we had together in the Dark Ages and a little before that. I'm almost hurt you picked another partner over me." He pressed his hand to his chest, "It wounds me you could be so indifferent to our past." That smirk still tugged his lips, "…And who said anything about trying to… how did you put it? 'Snuff' you out." His arms spread out wide as his smirk widened into a toothy grin, his eyes brightened and his voice hit a menacing low, "…I just want to talk."

"Robin. RUN!" The snarl from Calvin pulled her out of her confused stupor, Robin taking to the air immediately, going higher as the neighing of a horse echoed through the air, groups began to form bit by bit and move out of the shadows. She watched from above as Calvin's palms glowed red and he lashed his chain out, cutting through one wave. "FIND SANDY!" Nodding, she twisted and bolted, mind clawing at the walls of her head with confusion. As she moved higher into the air, she heard over the wind.

"Now now Sam… let's have some real _fun_."

…. How did one even proceed to find the Sandman? Her mind raked through awful scenarios one after another as she contemplated her quandary, Seeing Calvin overtaken by those awful… what the hell even were they? She gritted her teeth looking down at the city below, then back up towards the moon. She searched the skies, far and wide for something, anything, as instinctually her gut said to look there. But nothing. Frantically, her eyes turned up to the silver crescent.

"IF YOU ARE EVER GOING TO TALK TO ME! EVER GOING TO HELP ME!" She pleaded, hands in yanked in front of her and palm up, fingers curled into claws of frustration, "NOW WOULD BE THE TIME!" But there was no whisper, or talk, there was nothing that guided the spirit of mischief towards the one that Calvin had told her to help her. Quiet held for a few moments as fear set in harsh to her mind, the sight of Calvin being over taken by those… those things. Her heart pounded in her chest and she curled into a ball for a few moments, heavy breathing taking her and fear pulling at her mind… if Calvin was gone… she'd be truly alone…

_"…Robin!" _A child's voice sounded somewhere in her mind, making her eyes widen and a gasp follow, yanking her head up, looking around. There was no one around though. She looked back towards the moon, quietly panting before slowly looking down. A gulp of spit wet her mouth as it had dried before she felt her hands slowly clench into fists.

"Fine…" She settled, feeling her shoulders relax. She looked towards the Man in the Moon, "…I'll do it myself." With a face of grim determination, she twisted and dove back down.

…. Calvin grunted as he fell to one knee panting. He felt tired and _old_. Two feelings he detested amongst others... Pitch smiled gently as he stood away from him, looking down with his head tilted. "Now Sam, must we fight like this? We used to be such good friends…"

"We werenae friends… ye were a mistake ah tried te assist in fixin'… but ye cannae be fixed, can ya now Pitch?" Groaning and wincing as he pulled himself up, he clenched his hands to his chain as he readied for another bout, "Though ah'm curious… how'd ye manage te get back inta such strengths when ah was catchin' news tha' lad Frost assisted with ye defeat?" He watched a bitter look take the man's face, "Och, a sore spot… ain' tha' jus' a sour face. Almos' like ye got one o' Robin's apples." He grinned, shutting an eye as he forced his breathing to calm.

Remaining quiet with a glare, Pitch reached out, his scythe appearing, "I would think the Spirit of Samhain of all people… would know the veil between this world and the darkness is thinnest." Pitch grinned then, "Did you think _you _were the only one who benefited from that power? It's just giving you enough juice right now isn't it? Just enough to keep fighting…" A chuckle reverberated down the street as he swung, Calvin let his feet toss him right, rolling and hopping to his feet as he dodge and then lashed out with the chain, watching Pitch bend back to dodge it himself, "With no souls for you to carry off though, and only the outcast pagans believing in you with _proper _celebration, how long do you think you can last?" His head tilted, "You're no stronger than I am Sammy. 'Baking' for a year, or not." Pitch's pupils shrunk as he slashed down with the scythe, a lethal move before it caught the edge of the spirit's hip as he moved to dodge, making him snarl as it effectively pinned him down by his shirt and jumpsuit. The nightmares that had gathered backed slowly away as they had been closing in as Pitch approached.

Pitch's eyes gleamed with delight, his feet carrying him forward with almost a skip before he came to hover over the man who attempted to swipe at him immediately. "I mean, look at what you're reduced too… not even the Lord of Darkness can now withstand the Spirit of Fear…" His hand outstretched, a vicious smile appearing, "Now let's see what makes you tick Samhain-"

A blast of water seemingly from no where slammed against him, making him snarl as he was launched back against a wall, his eyes widening as the torrent pinned him, simultaneously destroying multiple of his nightmares causing them to fall to the ground. Soon the water died, and he looked up, seeing his scythe effectively broken. Following the path the water came from, his upper lip slowly pulled into a snarl. Staring at the young Spirit of Mischief that held her position on top of a fire hydrant, crouched and hand resting on the pipe that was facing his direction.

Robin gulped at the withering glare she was receiving the man in black. His features turning menacing making her heart pound. She threw it back though, ignoring the cold sweat that broke out on her forehead before glancing down at Calvin who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Ah Told Ye Te Find Sandy!" He finally snarled, yanking himself up to his feet, "What in the Bloody Hell Are Ye Doin' He-"

"Shut it." She snapped back, eyes narrowing causing Calvin to stiffen, "…"You needed help _now_… and I couldn't find him." She gave a cheeky little smile, trying to hide the nerves that she was wrestling with in her mind, "So… You're stuck with me. After all… what's Halloween if you only have a treat and don't have at trick? "

"Oh how _adorable_." Pitch mocked, his eyes turned towards her, "Do you think you can truly challenge me?" Robin refrained from answering, merely finding a scowl on her face, "You're as ignorant as the last-" He silenced as she looked at the manhole cover beneath him. Slowly he looked back up, finding a knowing smile take her lips. "What are you-" The ground rumbled, the sound of distant explosions playing in his ears as the concrete cracked a little in the process. The manhole cover blasted up, a stream of waste following. Quickly, after finding himself launched in the air, Pitch flew to the shadows for cover. Robin immediately darted to Calvin.

"Are you alright?" She questioned in a rush of breath. He glowered at her before giving a nod.

"Ye an' I are gonna have a long talk aboot what 'run' really means later." He growled before soon looking at the fire hydrant, then at the manhole, "…Nice trick by the way." She gave him a simple little smile.

"It'll do in a pinch." She then gave him a scowl that caused his eyebrows to shoot up, "And you and I are gonna have more than just a long talk about this fake name thing." Well it seemed he wasn't off the hook either.

"Well aren't you two just cozy…" Robin and Calvin twisted as Pitch rose from the shadows a few feet away, glowering at his appearance as waste speckled him here and there. Robin's nose scrunched in distaste as the smell wafted. Calvin covering his nose and groaning as his eyes rolled away from the man.

"Ye smell Pitch…" He grumbled, the indignant look that Pitch had almost made him chuckle, hiding his smirk underneath his hand before glancing at Robin, her body tensed and ready to move as it hovered in the air.

"Cute." Pitch retorted with a sarcastic loathing bite. His nightmares began to cluster around him again. Glowering, Calvin glanced towards Robin who was tensed, hands clenched at her sides, eyes searching the surrounding areas. He looked back forward before seeing Pitch melting into the ground.

"Oh damn it…" He muttered.

"Language Sammy." Pitch's voice chastised around them. He winced and looked towards Robin, before letting out a growl. Grabbing her wrist, she let out a yelp as Clavin's feet left the ground and he darted up. A pillar of black sand following them quickly enough.

"You Can Fly!?" Robin snapped as she looked at the ground becoming smaller and smaller, "All this time an-"

"Lass! Now es nae the time!" He let go of her once they reached a certain altitude, the entirety of the ground beneath them, "But aye, ah can fly." His shoved his fingers to his lips, letting out a shrieking whistle, "CANDY! GET YER MOTOR RUNNIN'!" He let his hands drop to his side, his chain hanging from his hand starting to spin lightly as he gritted his teeth, Pitch coming to a stand still away from them, the black sand he had surrounding him as he stood, grinning.

"Escaping me isn't going to be simple Sam!" He chided, "Come now, just stay and talk, and we can be on our way to a bigger, better, and darker tomorrow." He stretched his hand out towards the city. "Come Samhain, don't tell me you don't miss it. Their souls that were for your taking, their fear for mine, we were such a good team back in the D-"

"Those days are over Pitch… an' they're nae comin' back." Carefully Calvin shoved Robin behind him, her eyes turning frantically to his back as he glowered over his shoulder at her, a wary gaze before his head snapped forward as Pitch continued speaking.

"You see… I was afraid you'd say that." Calvin's eyes narrowed as the Spirit of Fear grinned softly, "That's why, while we've been having this little tussle, I've had my nightmares working. Slipping things into candy that probably shouldn't be in it. As I knew!" His fist clenched as he brandished at the Spirit of Samhain, "That if I couldn't get Calvin McSuite to oblige me with his ears… then appealing towards his darker self would no doubt earn me my audience. Just because you've adapted with the times, doesn't mean the soul hungering beast you were before has." His eyes widened as he began to hear it. "Ah… it's starting." He turned his back towards the two, the fear beginning to saturate the air, making his own appearance seem a little bit healthier. "Can't you feel it Samhain… your resurrection calls."

"Calv-" Robin watched as his hand raised rapidly and flinched, floating a little away from him as the red head's cranium was bent forward, watching the city as lights flicked on one by one, the night disrupted with light pollution. The faint sound of screams going Robin's ears before she frantically looked up at the man.

Robin watched as restraint marred his features, tension causing his forehead to bunch, his eyes to become lidded and the spinning he held with his chain starting to slow. Slowly Pitch's head rose, grinning knowingly towards the man as each muscle in his form tensed.

"Imagine how _new_ you would feel with the new souls in your grasp? It's been what… since the 800's that your true nature has been held back? How have you done it?" He leaned forward, Robin slowly backing away from her friend as the Nightmare King's hand rested gently on Calvin's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth, but no words finding their way out of her. "Come old friend. Their ancestors' souls are fine, but surely _you_ must desire to feel young again, to feel loved and wanted by new, younger souls. Surely you miss the days where it was almost asked of you to reap their ancestors…" The red head's head raised and looked towards the man, his features free of emotion and the tension leaving, "It has been over a millennia, don't you deserve a little taste of what you once had? That's all I am asking…"

"Well Pitch... when ye put it like tha…" Calvin's voice sounded far off, and Robin didn't like it. Her eyes narrowing as the feeling of mischief accompanied the air, twittering against her senses like mad, accompanying the screams, the shrieks, the horror and fear that coated each one. The tricking of a multitude of people not going unnoticed by her own instinctual nature.

She had to be able to do something, anything! She looked towards Pitch, eyes wide with frantic panic as she looked towards the city again, and then Calvin as he continued to stare out at Pitch. He wasn't there; she didn't see any familiar spark in his eyes. She only saw a cold that grasped at her soul, before seeing as he looked back at the city. The rumbling of his motorcycle catching her attention as it came to a stop beside him, hovering in the air. His hand holding his chain, moved on top of it. The inside of his hand glowed red, and she fought back a whimper as the motorcycle began to melt. The chain stiffening, becoming iron and soon melding into a simple poll. A large scythe blade from the top of it curving, an orange tint accompanying that brought a chill to her as it reflected her back.

"C-Calvin." She managed out, looking back at the man. His jumpsuit was changing, a simple long cloak appearing, the outside black and the inside remaining orange. He looked towards her, his green eyes seeping red.

"I'm afraid your Calvin is gone, trickster." Pitch's voice held amusement and contentment, "This is Samhain… my friend. He hears the souls of his day calling him, and he must reap them to the Netherworld." He looked towards her, smiling. "It's far harder for one to resist their instinct when temptation is so… _clear_ in front of them." He gestured down towards the city below. Just like that, she watched as Calvin looked away from her, puling his hood up. His face covered in shadow, before he murmured gently, "Thank ye for such a generous offer, Pitch." He chuckled, "It's been far te long."

Just like that, Calvin was descending back towards the city. Pitch turning and waving lightly with a cheerful call, "Not a problem my old friend."

"NO!" Robin moved to launch after him, finding an arm blocking her and a fist colliding with her stomach making her eyes widen as she hunched over it. Pitch glowered down at the blonde head that soon lifted before grasping those golden strands and yanking up.

"You'll not get in my way. Robin Goodfellow…" He grinned widely, "Not again." Robin's head swam with confusion as she stared up at him, her mind running in circles. What was wrong with Calvin? Why was this happening? Where the hell was anyone that could help? What could she do? How could she stop it? She watched as a black dagger began to appear in his hand, melting from the sand, before she focused in on it. Fear welling into her mind immediately making Pitch laugh as she struggled against the cold grasp of his hand.

Her thoughts began to spiral out of control, before finding her eyes shut tight before a coolness ushered through her head. She opened her eyes, and then reached up, pressing a hand towards him, finding the chest and hearing a startled grunt.

"Trick." She whispered, the mischief in the air gathering towards her hand, before she gave a shove.

Pain ripped in her skull as his hand was wrenched from her, hissing at the sting that accompanied her scalp as he flew back. She slowly rose, wincing and panting, seeing that dagger fall towards the city below before it disappeared into grains of sand. She soon looked up towards Pitch, watching her incredulously, before giving a dull, unimpressed look, accompanied with a mix of intrigue.

"Aren't you a dark little thing… to be taking power from parents being tricked into allowing their children to eat candy with razors, even after they checked it." Robin felt nausea hit her stomach, "I must say, even the old Robin Goodfellow didn't do that.." What was the old Robin Goodfellow? Why was she the new one? There were so many questions… and little to no answers. She gritted her teeth against the heave that wanted to come from her, grotesquely snarling at Pitch as he continued to just hover there, watching, "It's no matter though, the fear they have overpowers anything you could produce at the moment."

"Just Try Me." She spat angrily, hands clenched into small fists, "I'll Rip You Apart."

Pitch quirked a brow at her, then blinked looking away in a more of a 'huh' facial expression. "Not all jollies, but I doubt you even know where to start." He gave a smirk, "Perhaps I'll let you live a bit longer… after all, it seems no wonder Sammy kept you around. That pitiful expression of desperation…" Her eyes turned up from looking at the city, seeing the speck that was Calvin, just almost out of her grasp. If she dove now she might be able to reach him. "Of having your friend turn away from you." Her frantic face snapped to Pitch, watching as he gave a sordid chuckle.

"Stop Talking And Stop Wasting My Time!" She snarled. While he flinched and looked appalled, she took the dive. Hot on her tail however, she looked behind her, finding him scowling as he followed her. Twisting onto her back, Robin threw all caution to the winds and formed her box with her fingers. She captured Pitch with in it. The mischief gathered again around her as she inhaled deeply.

A strong gust slammed into the Nightmare King, making him snarl as it effectively threw him back hundreds of feet, higher into the sky. His gaze narrowed onto the young blonde spirit, moving to fly after her before he spotted something in the distance. He glowered, stilling immediately as he spotted something from the East. Bright gold illuminated the sky making him wary. His eternal enemy appearing quietly amongst the darkness, beginning to move over the sky, quietly he turned back towards the young spirit that had almost reached the Spirit of Samhain, and measured his chances.

He could not succeed without Samhain. Snarling, he followed in hot pursuit.

….Robin searched the city, soon finding Calvin walking calmly into a home, and exiting with a transparent white spirit that followed quietly. His head turned down as he ushered it with several others. The quiet held as he spoke softly, her eyes taking in as he nodded and they nodded back, his hand, covered in a glove coming up and stroking one of the spirit's heads kindly.

"What are you doing!?" She finally snarled, but Calvin ignored her. Desperation clung to her and Robin raced forward, grabbing the man by the shoulders as she hopped into the air, shoving him back, "Calvin! Damn it! Stop it!" Calmly he let go of the scythe that remained standing. His hands coming down onto her arms and pain laced through her as he twisted, slamming her against the wall of the house. A cry exited her as he held her for a few moments, his voice changed as he finally spoke though, older, and deeper. His accent thicker, "Do _nae_ get in me wayye _mischief maker_." His voice lowered to a whisper, "These wee lambs need be transported te the other side… an' ye'll nae have them be lost souls awanderin' this world with nae a purpose en their minds. Dinnae make meh destroy ya so soon."

Robin stilled, trembling against the wall as he turned. Head turning upwards and then moving a bit more frantically as he spotted the yellow sand; Robin saw nothing though, watching as her only friend, and what she had come to know as her mentor, open up a black portal on the side of one house, looking up and gesturing. "Pitch! Move yer arse!" The Nightmare King landed, while Calvin- No. Robin began to correct herself, Samhain, ushered the children in first. Their forms quick to glow in the dark, before disappearing from her sight in a flash. Samhain gestured for Pitch, who smiled widely at it and then glanced at her. "Don't mind if I do, _old _friend." A mocking wink, passed from him before he stepped within the shadows, and without even a second glance towards Robin as she opened her mouth and outstretched her hand, Samhain followed.

The portal to the Netherworld closed, and Robin felt her knees give as she hit the concrete, bashing them with blood peeking out if only a little. Staring wide eyed and in horror, the Spirit of Mischief remained quiet, trying to process what had just happened as it raced through her head. Her hand lowering though her mouth still remained open. What in this equation of madness and chaos, was she missing? As she found nothing, and that no answers were coming, her head finally bowed as tears formed in her eyes, and the world around her went quiet.

She didn't even hear the screams of mothers and fathers anymore as they found their children bleeding from the mouth, dead from dangerous candy consumption, and their souls now stolen into the night.

Fortunately for the world though, others did.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, Halloween was _not_ called Halloween. It was called Samhain, and it was an ancient Celtic holiday used to mark the ending of summer, and gratitude towards ancestry. That said, the lord Samhain, has many definitions, a Lord of Darkness, the Dead, so on and so forth. From what I've been reading. The setting of the Jack-o-lantern was supposed to rise up ancestors spirits for Samhain to collect, and thus bring them to the Netherworld with him, where he lived. Now I've seen many stories on here with Halloween as a new Guardian, or Spirit and what not. And I hate to say it, but Samhain started waaay before the holiday which has been twisted to what we know today as Halloween.

So I will be doing more research to get this right. So any spirit of Halloween, would be uber old kids. Considering the last thing I saw on the origin of Samhain goes as far back 200 BC. More of this accuracy I will be trying to work back into the story to help explain what the hell is going on, because while Robin has no clue. I do ;).

So you've read, now go ahead and review! I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to: **Molly Grace 16, SerbiaTakesCntrl, Cliqett, Herio907, **and **Zarelyn **for reviewing, and also to those who have favorited and are now following this story, I really appreciate it guys! Ah, a question of Robin's powers came up. Well. Let's say Robin is baby stage right now. The reason for this, is it is hard to make anything with powers "Mischiefy" without giving them "OH MY GOD! BAM! GOD POWERS," strength wise. So this is a step-by-step process. Let's remember, Miss Trickster has only been in the game a little less than 12 years. This is far less than all the other Guardians, and Spirits for that matter. No worries. All will be explained for this rapid come about, all I ask is for your patience. This is a shorter chapter, but long enough to cover what it needs to ;). Also, I think I'm going to start updating Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So ignoring todays' update, because it's a short one, I will hopefully have the next chapter for you tomorrow.

**Playlist for this chapter: **

(Because I felt like it)

_Middle Finger_ - Cobra Starship  
_Enter Sandman_ - Metallica  
_Almost_ - Bowling for Soup  
_I Believe In Love (Mirror Mirror)_ - Lilly Collins  
Skyrim (Main Theme) - Lindsey Stirling and Peter Hollens Cover  
_Hide and Seek_ – Imogen Heap (Particularly this one)  
_Out of Control_ – Capital Lights  
_Remember the Day_ – Capital Lights  
_Miracle Man_ – Capital Lights  
_Mile Away_ – Capital Lights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks and William Joyce own that. I however do own Robin Pratt and her later alter ego, Robin P. Goodfellow. I also own Calvin S. McSuite, and Samhain.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Enter Sandman," You know, like Metallica!**

Time passed, maybe a few seconds or a few minutes, before Robin managed to gather herself and climb to her feet. Wincing, she glared to the side before rubbing her eyes free of the tears that had dripped from them. Breathing out, she shut them and gulped down the large knot in her throat. She looked up, seeing the bright flashing lights of police cars before lifting up off the ground, moving back out high above the city, gentle currents moved, pressing against her face before something bright took her sights.

She dodged to the side as it whizzed by her, eyes widening and looking towards it, her face turning to one of shock at the golden substance that flew by.

Was that sand? She slowly reached forward, hesitant before letting it run against her fingers, the grainy but almost soft material spreading, breaking off and shifting rapidly. She tensed as it morphed into a creature, before finding herself at ease as it was an otter, squeaking and chirping as it ran around her. Stilling to rest on her shoulder and rub its head against her cheek making her give a slight snort from the snot build up in her nose and a giggle. It disappeared into sand again though making her watch as the stream quietly moved off, a small smile on her face. She curled her legs up underneath her though and held at her ankles, watching now as the sand began to stream over town, weaving almost likes snakes in some parts into homes.

_How many of those are going to come out without any use? _Robin questioned, she looked up slowly in thought, then over her shoulder towards where the sand had come from. What was sand doing floating around anyways? She looked puzzled as she searched the skies, her eyes soon widening though as she felt her mouth open partially.

"No…" She murmured in disbelief. A large sand cloud just barely visible to her on the moon's light hovered in the distance. Rising a little, sure to avoid another pillar of sand that whizzed by her down below, Robin herself hung in the air for a few moments, attempting to get a little closer. Calvin's words echoing through her head, his demand to find 'Sandy' in particular….

Was the Sandman really just a man made of Sand? She watched from the distance, finding the figure in the center of the clouds a short man with golden blonde hair that seemed to stick up every which way. Her eyes taking in the little outfit he wore, the grainy texture of the sand never taking away from the fact the grains themselves seemed to glow bright gold. The otter returned, the stream having come back to her and it rested on her shoulder, watching with a tilted head. Her head turned to it, staring for a moment as it glanced at her, before they both looked back ahead.

She watched as the dreamy smile that was on the little man's face slowly turned to a simple line, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion before he looked back up. His sand having left, returning to him slowly but surely to him. A frown took his face, concern and confusion visible as he looked over the town. The otter remained on Robin's shoulder, her hand coming up and resting on its' head gently, it was when he began to lower, alarm took her.

He was going down to see what was wrong. He was going to see that the children were- were-

Robin choked back a dry heave and strangled a sob as fresh tears began to form again. Pain raked through her chest making her grit her teeth, trying to hold back. It was horrible. It was all horrible. She couldn't let him see, he seemed so troubled, but he couldn't let him see. The otter seemed to read her thoughts, though the Spirit of Mischief would have no idea that it was part of her own sweet dreams, as it lunged off her shoulder, chirping with alarm and bounding through the air, coming about the Sandman who stilled as it circled him, pacing around him on the cloud. It then turned, racing back to her. She felt trembling move through her, trying to stow her emotions; swallowing them down, head bowed after doing so while she took a few deep breaths, she managed to do just that. The otter met her shoulder again, walking along them and behind her neck making her grunt, looking up for a moment at it as it stared with those grainy eyes, and then back ahead.

She followed its gaze, and winced as the man had wandered considerably closer to her, now that she had fallen in his line of sight.

For a few moments, all Robin did was stare.

What the hell could she say to him? How could she even began to describe what was below their very feet? For a moment, she blinked, gulped, and then looked away, off towards the horizon that laid far beyond her. She had to say something though right? She immediately looked towards the Man in the Moon, wincing. She struggled for words for a moment, and then managed softly, "Y-You're Sandy… right?" She then looked at him, watching his eyes brighten and a nod follow with a small smile. She felt a bit of spite fall deep into her mind for a moment, just a moment. _If he had just shown sooner… if he had been here to intervene and stop Calvin from- _No. She tried to reign in what emotions she had boxed in again, hands having clenched into fists as she didn't notice the wary look Sanderson took.

The quiet held suspended between them again, before she gulped down air and exhaled with her eyes shut, "…Pitch came." She opened them, seeing his face now, a look of dread and apprehensiveness taking hold of it. She gritted her teeth, "…It-It was me and Calvin McSuite…" She fumbled for the beginning, maybe the end…? She then shook her head, "He k-killed them all…" Her hands weaved together as she pressed her knuckles to her forehead, shutting her eyes, "Pitch killed the children… ra-razors… in the c-candy."

She imagined that if he said anything before, there would be a stunned silence between them. However, there only remained silence, and the gentle breeze of cool night air. Slowly her hands lowered from her face, nails digging into her palms as they returned to fists, "C-Calvin changed an'…" She clenched her teeth so hard pain raked into her jaw, making eye contact with him and then immediately looking away. She needed to get out what she could, while she could. Samhain hissing in her ear of her own destruction should she step in his way taking a cold grip down onto her soul. Her eyes flashed towards Sandy again. The look of horror and panic that reflected to her on the man's face, one just seconds ago she saw filled with a dreamy existence unnerved her so much, "Had to take the souls…" She shook her head, "They all left. Him and Pitch…" The trickster felt a spike of pain rake through her chest again, adding insult to the injury, "…Together."

For a few moments, neither of them did anything. Sandy's eyes wide as they stared at her, and she watched as the little, sleepy, dream man looked down, sorrow filling his eyes. Robin's cracked heart damn near shattered at the sight. Watching as tears began to go down that shining face as he stared quietly at the city below. The cries of it still echoing up into her ears making her wince and fight back another ongoing stream.

The stabbing want of anger tried to rear its head and she found herself too worn mentally to even allow it the privilege. Guilt and shame wracked her while she tried to tell herself she did all she could. Yet none of it seemed good enough. Perhaps if she had busted the fire hydrant open again, spraying down Samhain so he couldn't escape? She fought back a growl as she forced the thought into the dark shadows of her mind, and shut her eyes tight.

_Enough!_ She coached, _Enough. Crying isn't going to solve the problem… It's just getting in the way. Clear your head Goodfellow… _She forced a shuttering breath from her, not realizing she had gone onto soft pants from exertion, before soon forcing a breath through her nose. A crazy man or not, Calvin had told her once, that in the worst situation, a cool head was the greatest tool one could ever have.

This fact settled her if only a little. Her eyes relaxed as she kept them shut, and her hands unfurled before she gulped down one last knot in her throat, the spit coating it, wetting it thoroughly, before she finally opened her eyes. While this was new for the Sandman, she had been here for the incident… she looked towards the man, still sorrowfully staring down at the city. His cheeks stained with tears, he soon looked up at her, wide eyed as she gave a small frown and back, before shaking her head.

A bright light came from the North, among all others making her eyes turn up. She saw in the corner of her eyes as Sandy also stared, green lights fluttered across the sky, dancing and weaving gracefully, she tilted her head slowly with a blank look. Grasping her sunglasses on her shirt, she pulled them on. A breeze brushed her hair back for a moment before she then let out a grunt, "…That's the Aurora Borealis…" She looked towards Sandy whose eyes widened, turning towards her and a nod following. He then looked back towards the area of source that the aurora had come from. Watching him now, she then continued, "But we're in Nevada…"

A huff came from the Sandman, the look of grief still on his face before he casted her a glance shaking his head. She stared behind her darkened lenses, having dimmed him against the black background he already sat in. The otter lifted from her shoulder, hovering before she watched as it disappeared into sand, joining into his swirling cloud.

Staring quietly up at the aurora, she watched as his face turned from grief to contemplation, he turned his head towards her fully now. Robin looked back, seeing a golden sand question mark form over his head. He then pointed at her, before the question mark turned into a pair of glasses. Not humored in the least, the Spirit of Mischief murmured simply, "Don't worry about it." Her head then turned back quietly. She hadn't seen an aurora before. The distraction was also welcome given the tragedy of the current situation.

Sandy was not about to leave her to it though. He knew exactly what the aurora meant, particularly if it was this far southwest. He turned towards this woman that was a stranger. Taking in the blonde hair and pointed ears with a wary glance. Her calmness taking him off guard though her body was tensed and her telling him of what occurred had been unsettling. Troubling thoughts took his head as he waved his hand, catching her attention. At the tilt of her head as it turned towards him, he recognized the nonverbal sign of having her attention. Silence held as he pointed at the aurora. She then drifted back as his sand began to stir, turning the sand immediately into a plane that banked away from her.

Robin watched as the Sandman began to fly away from her. Her eyes widened for a few moments, seeing him leaving, before she looked down, then back up. "SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE THEM YOU BASTARD!?" It was filled with rage and malice, however to her horror, she watched as Sandy had turned the plane in another bank. Panic filled her as it began racing directly towards her. "Oh Hell."

Twisting, Robin launched away. Had Calvin been MAD? He wanted her to find a little man made of sand, and now said man was going to try and take her out of the skies with a plane made of sand!? A snarl took her lips as he was gaining speed quickly, lessening the distance between the two of them. He was going to kill her if he hit her! She dove, hearing the sound of the propeller plane that followed, before something latched to her ankle. Her body twisted, staring down before seeing a simple line tied tight around her booted ankle. She reached for it, only for a crank attached to the plane to begin twisting. Her eyes widened. How was that even _possible_?

Sandy watched as the spirit struggled, grimacing lightly as he would rather not resort to having to force her to come with, but as she didn't follow and there was no time… There were too many unanswered questions though, all of which were troubling to the old Guardian of Dreams. He wasn't going to hurt her though, something that seemed to be at the forefront of her mind making him wince. He would make it up to her later; or he would most certainly try too. She was strange though, new feeling, something that none of the Guardians, or Spirits from his knowledge, had come across in centuries.

The panic that was visible on her face made his already aching heart clench before he opened a compartment in the bottom of the plane. As she finally reached the bottom, the crank having shifted inward on the compartment, he made sure the sand dusted her in the eyes. As she went limp with sleep, little morphed theatrical masks with teeth that grinned widely floating above her head. He watched them in confusion, and hoped it would give him some idea of her nature, before seeing as she was sucked under the bottom of the plane, and pulled into the luggage compartment.

As it snapped shut, he let out a breath. He could already tell that he was going to have his hands filled with this one. Pulling on his goggles though, he turned the plane and headed north following the aurora borealis.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to **JayceeJade, Molly Grace 16, SerbiaTakesCntrl, Evalyd Yamazaki, HarunoYuki **(I actually had the first part of this written out when you reviewed, irony at its greatest!) and **Herio9071.** Well this is a mostly serious, semi humorous chapter (most humor is supplied by Robin antics combined with elf mischief). It supplies a bit of movement for the plot and of course, the well awaited wish for her to meet the Guardians. Yes. We got there! Woo! As mentioned before, here is your Wednesday Update.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks and William Joyce own that. I however do own Robin Pratt and her later alter ego, Robin P. Goodfellow. I also own Calvin S. McSuite, and Samhain.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Will the Real Robin Goodfellow Please Stand Up?**

_October 31st, 2002_

_It had been two years since she had awoken. Robin floated quietly through the fog that surrounded her. Eyes lidded as people passed by, wearing masks and large costumes. Some were elegant, others were cardboard… she didn't understand why they dressed up. It was always the same day too, when the newspapers told her it was the 31st of the month called __October._

_She grimaced, flinching and stiffening as a woman walked through her, animatedly talking to a man that was dressed as a pirate. The spirit grumbled softly curses to herself as she gained a bit more altitude, above them and the fog to see the tops of the heads of those out walk, paths breaking in the fog causing it to stir hauntingly. They could never see her… that much she knew. It confused her so much that it made her head hurt. She shook her head with a gulp, feeling cool air brush against the back of her jacket as it gained the two large gaping holes in the back. She never knew what they were from, nor did she ever ask the moon, however even if she did, it wouldn't answer. It hadn't spoken to her since she had awoken as this…. Robin P. Goodfellow…._

_This was the holiday the people celebrated called Halloween. The tingling sensation she had come to acknowledge as mischief hung in the air. Her eyes tracing over them all, a minor thought coming on… how funny would it be for their shoe laces to be tied and for them to fall on their faces? She blinked hearing a yelp, before turning to the side to see someone fall on their face._

_Their companion stopped, "Janet, what happened?"_

_The woman who fell stilled and looked down, before stating with a soft grunt, "I-I think my shoe laces just tied together."_

_"What?"_

_Robin looked away in the process, looking up in thought. That was such an odd coincidence…_

_"Oi! You!" She looked around, eyes turning about in confusion. Surely someone couldn't be talking to her right? No one could see her after all… "Yes You! The Wee Lass Floatin' In The Air!" Her head snapped towards the voice, seeing the form of a man leaning against a vehicle. Not like the others, but she had come to know it as a motorcycle. For a few moments, there was quiet as she eyed him. His red hair turned every which way and bright green eyes staring her down. He pointed towards the ground, "Get yer arse down here!"_

_He could see her? Robin felt her heart jump a few paces before she moved to get higher. Her eyes widened though as he reached into his pocket of his pants- or was it a jump suit? She couldn't tell. A chain whirled out, wrapping around her ankle after he spun it over his head and threw it. Two muscular arms began to pull her down slowly, her mouth opening in a yelp as inch by inch she was yanked lower, fighting against it. The cool of the material from the chain around her ankle causing her to wince. As he gained enough slack, he let go of the tension. Before she could take to the air again, he looped the slack around her torso making her snarl, baring her teeth as panic weighed into her mind._

_When he finally got her to the ground, he latched another around her legs, the tight binds rendering her unable to squirm as she merely floated a few inches above the ground, slightly higher than him causing him to stare up at her._

_A critical gaze came from the man, before he questioned with a small frown, "Who be ye lass? An' what are ye doin' about in me holiday?" A foreign accent clung to his words and she tilted forward, as though a familiarity to them stuck. She hovered closer than comfortable making him lean away, further onto his bike before he grunted using a hand to gently push her further away by the collar. "och… nae le's not be so forward." He joked with a chuckle._

_Robin scowled at him, what on earth was so amusing to him about this? She was in chains and he was holding them. She considered her options, before he shook his head with a light smile. "Ye seem confused lass… so ah'll give ye the benefit o' the doubt and go first. I'm Calvin McSuite… Calvin __S.__ McSuite." He smirked, "Now you tell me who ye be."_

_Glowering, Robin looked down at the chains, and then back up. THe scowl remained firmly on her face, and he seemed to smirk just a little more. Without words, she was saying exactly what she needed too. He gave a dry chuckle._

_"Ah'll make ye a deal lassie, ye tell me who ye be, an' I'll unchain ya, how's 'bout that?"_

_A tempting offer, and quietly Robin measured her chances. There were plenty of questions already, and none of which she had answers too… perhaps the man in front of her could answer. Seeing as she didn't know him what so ever… and he could see her. How could he see her? She looked up, opening her mouth slowly, and then shutting in looking to the side._

_"Ah c'mon nae, ye doonae have te be bashful around me… ah've seen many a new soul." She flinched, pulling away immediately before he held tight, holding the chain as she stared at him confused, "Ah'll nae hurt ye either… jus' one lil' name wee lass, tha's all I be askin' and I'll unbind ya." He grinned off into the fog where the woman had been helped up and was walking along, "Afta' all, I wouldnae scold ye for a wee prank like that."_

_Confusion reflected on Robin's face, staring at him with a frown before he blinked a few moments. Comprehension coming to his face._

_"…Ye dinnae realize ye made that poor woman fall on her face lass?" Slowly there was a shrug that was his reply, before Calvin S. McSuite glanced back out at the fog in contemplation, before he chuckled. "Well ah'll be… Come now lass, if ye wish out of these chains." He held up a finger, his other hand remaining tight on the chain, keeping tension between them, "Jus' a wee little name."_

_Robin gave a huff as she scowled down at this man for a few moments, before finally looking back up in thought. If she gave him her name, then he would let her go. Perhaps then she would be able to weasel answers out of him. If she didn't resist, maybe he would more willingly give her the answers? Slowly she gave a nod, and her feet tapped onto the ground, the chain slack between them._

_"…I'm Robin." She began softly, and she watched his face carefully as he stared down at her, the giant man gaining a look of thought, "Robin P. Goodfellow."_

_Calvin's head tilted for a moment, and then he gave a small smile, "Well Robin, ah take it tha' P stands for Puck?" Slowly Robin grimaced. The first thing had done upon awaking was look up her name in the building that was called the 'Library.' With a scowl, she immediately growled at him. His smile widened and he chuckled softly, "Or ez et nae?" His accent made her wince, taking a few moments to understand him, she glowered at him as she finally got it all to go through her head._

_"It's just Robin." She grumbled. "And don't forget it." At his smirk she continued glowering at him, before adding quickly, "McSuite."_

_A warm smile took to the man's face, a soft chuckle following as he began to loosen the chains. "Fer ye lass, ye can jus' call me Candy. Nae. How's 'bout ye tell ol' Candy what ye be doin' pranking people on his holiday?"_

_Robin opened her mouth with a frown, "-_

"Oh, she's coming around I think." A male voice, young, maybe teenager? It sounded like those whom she had messed with a few halloweens back, or the ones that had the apples to bob for before she removed the corks in their tubs, draining it.

"Ya knocked the sheila out good Sandy." Also male. Her eyes fluttered as she felt them roll back into her head, waking up pulling at her while sleep tugged at her mind still. Definitely older, and what was that accent?

"She feels and looks so young. Are you sure she's a Spirit?" Ah. Female. Teenager? Somewhere in between? Robin couldn't particularly tell.

"Ya know anyone with pointed ears that's human Tooth?" The older male again, not the teenager. Her ears traced it down to close by, but not next to her. Maybe at her feet? What was someone doing at her feet? Where the heck was she?

"Shhhhh! She is vaking up!" Another accent, older male again, but different… where was she?

Silence took hold. Blissful, easy, silence. Robin pulled her eyes open, staring blearily at the high ceiling above her. Why did she sleep? _How _did she sleep? For a moment or two she contemplated this, before hearing jingling as her eyes shut. Then something was moving beside her, up where she laid, and stilled beside her head. Robin slowly opened an eye, looking to the side at the red thing beside her, before a tongue shot into her ear. Now both her eyes snapped open, the taste of mischief just on her senses, before she immediately glowered to the side, seeing the red eyes of the elf staring at her wide eyed, still, tongue still in her ear, before her eyes narrowed.

A low breath exited her from the side of her mouth, the magic that stunt had caused to rise in the air, gather, and send the elf flying from its' spot across the room, had it been farther away, she would have found it more difficult, she heard a low, "Whoa…" in the process though anyways. Her ear felt uncomfortably wet in the process, sitting up she cleaned it out, and then looked to her left.

She wished she hadn't as soon as she did.

Being alone and stared at is never quite something one gets used to. Particularly when there were at least five different people doing it. Two of them not even looking remotely human except in their posture, and she was sure one of those two was a giant rabbit. Plus a few giant, furry creatures that mammoth the ones staring at her, making her eyes widen as she took in what was around her for a moment. Robin felt her pulse jump up ten paces and the blood drain from her face as she stared back for a moment, then her gaze hooked back down at her lap before shutting her eyes. _They're not there, they're not there, not there, not there not-_

A polite young male voice appeared from beside he though making her lunge quite quickly up into the air as it gave a simple short, "Hello." Hovering there in her spot, she felt her body tense, staring down at the boy… no man… wait… she studied him a moment, teen. He had pale skin, white hair, and a blue hoodie on. She looked at the edges of it though, was that frost? She furrowed her eyebrows as he leaned against a staff staring up at her, both eyebrows, which were brown despite his white hair were raised and a light smile remained on his face. Slowly, she lowered watching him, feeling cold basically come off him as pink tinted his cheeks and part of his nose, though it wasn't a blush. As her feet touched the ground rather than the table she had been on top of… she wouldn't ask anyone why for the moment…

Her nerves, much like the rest of her being currently, and in the past few hours, remained unsettled by the eyes that were on her. The quiet held for a few moments, before she caught soft golden tinted, brown gaze of the Sandman who looked at her and gave a very apologetic smile. She glowered at him in return. "…You kidnapped me."

He gave a soft sigh and a sorrow filled look, before she shook her head and let it go finding herself murmuring, "It doesn't matter… there are more important things." He gazed at her slightly surprised before her gaze fluttered about the room a few moments. She didn't notice as he had floated up and towards the table, landing on it himself. A giant globe at the center of the room laid ahead of her, one so big she could have floated up and stepped onto it, even done circles perhaps around it. She didn't move from her spot behind the table however. Robin wasn't about to make any drastic moves… at least not yet. She looked at each little light that was on it, blinking in confusion, before the boy with white hair spoke up again.

"So what's your name?"

Robin, distracted by the lights in particular, lifted up, her interest held before she zipped towards it, fluttering about quietly, never looking up as she studied light by light, trying to figure out why the globe of all things made her feel.. well… elated. She then murmured out, "Robin Goodfellow."

She was too puzzled by what was in front of her to take notice in how easy that slipped out too. The globe felt familiar, but she didn't know why exactly. The little lights meant something too, but she didn't know what. She read the continents, sounding them out as they were familiar on her tongue. Her blue eyes dazzled with it before she felt a hand grasp lightly at her ankle. Her eyes narrowed immediately down in a scowl, an unfamiliar annoyance raising out of her at being stopped from her fascination with the giant orb of glowing lights and content names called a globe. The furry creature paused in its' grasp, before the elder male before murmured simply, "It's ez okay Phil…" Her eyes flicked up to him, finding him the tallest out of everyone there. A long white beard hanging from his mouth and jaw while his own blue eyes stared at her critically.

She blinked, confused at how she got a stare like that, and what she may have done to earn it, before feeling the pawed hand slip from her, she then overheard them talking as she looked over China.

"Robin Goodfellow? That's not possible." The bunny was talking, making her head turn up in thought, "No one's seen that bloke for over half a century. The man was a menace!"

"Could there be more than one?" There was that female voice, her eyes turned towards the woman with a colorful array of feathers that seemed to move from her nose back and over her scalp, covering the majority of her body. Robin stared curiously for a few moments, catching the purple eyes of the woman thing's attention. Quietly she stared, before her head tilted, nervously, the woman raised her hand, "Oh um… Hello."

"…What are you?" Robin questioned simply, "…_Who _are you?" She hovered a little closer, but not too close, looking at the long pointed nose sprites that were similar and hovered about the woman. She winced, she didn't want to taste those nose. Did they stab like mosquitos too? She looked back towards the woman.

"Oh!" She seemed shocked by Robin's question; it further puzzled the spirit who remained hovering in air watching quietly. A confused look on her face. "I'm Toothania, you might know me as the Tooth Fairy."

"…" Robin actually gave the woman a shake of her head in the negative, "…I only know him." She pointed at Sandy, the other four looking at him as his eyebrows raised, "…And that's it. You're one of those Guardians Candy talked about though my guess…" She looked back at Tooth who blinked before she continued simply, "Right?"

"Ah, yes." The fact the fairy seemed slightly confused herself didn't really startle Robin. She seemed to have that effect on people. Calvin had reacted the same way when they had first met for a while. "So, so you're Robin?"

"…Yeeeup." Talking actually settled her nerves a little bit, the distraction helping as well, "Robin P. Goodfellow… trickster, fool, etcetera etcetera, the names go on and on according to Shakespeare. My least favorite of all, Puck."

"Funny, that was the last guy's most favorite…" Was the grumble from the rabbit. She watched him stiffen, tense, and glare at her as soon as her eyes turned back over towards them. She glowered.

"…" She inhaled, and exhaled, the earlier events weighing heavily on her shoulders, before she muttered, "I just don't like it okay… anyways. It's not important. Who are you?"

"…Okay then… how about a deal sheila?" Her name wasn't Sheila, why on earth did he call her that? She quirked an eyebrow at the bunny, before he pointed at her with a scowl, "I'll tell ya my name, if you'll tell me what happened to the last Robin Goodfellow."

"Oh." She frowned at this, and then looked down, blinking, and then looking back up, "Alright then." As he gave a satisfied nod, she gave one of her own, a simple jerk down with her head stating bluntly, "Never met him. Pitch said he killed him."

The mischievous thing Robin had come to know herself to be, found an odd delight in the way that the rabbit's face filled with shock, before she shrugged looking back ahead from him, she settled on the table she had awoken on, sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of it facing them now, "He said that before he turned Candy into Samhain, and killed a bunch of a kids so Candy would turn into Samhain, and let Samhain reap their souls." The nap had done her some good, she could speak easy now, though the look of horror and dread on faces that appeared one by one wasn't anything that she supposed she would have thought to seen before.

"C-Come again?"

"Name first." She prodded childishly with a pout, a behavior that while it was out of place for the certain situation, remained anyways. Slowly he gave it to her, a deal was a deal.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, call me Bunny, an' only Bunny sheila. Now… tell me what you just said, again. Ta make sure I heard ya right."

With ears like that, Robin honestly wondered how it would be possible for him to _mishear _her. She took in a deep breath, and let the events flow through her mind again, and then sighed pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, before her chin fell on top of them with a wince. She noted her sunglasses were beside her on the table, and put them to hang from her shirt. "Pitch said he killed the last Robin Goodfellow. 'Snuffed out that nuisance.' He said." Slowly the rabbit, no, Bunny, gave a nod. With another inhale, and a frown, she continued.

"He said this before he turned Candy into Samhain. He turned Candy into Samhain by offing a bunch of kids." Her voice got quiet as she looked down, "…Tricked e'm, razors in the candy." All of the hours she and Calvin had spent looking through candy, removing the razors, taking care of it, and assuring that the children would be safe… she shut her eyes feeling the stir of emotion, and grimaced before locking it back up and murmuring, "Samhain took the souls of the kids and anyone else in the town that died, and went off to the Netherworld Pitch called it, he took Pitch with him. That's the basic gist."

"What's complicated gist?" Grunted the man with a white beard, his face was grave, Robin looked slowly towards him, quirking a brow slowly, before he grunted, "North." Making an 'oh' with her mouth, she slowly nodded and looked down.

"…Complicated gist would be Candy resisted Pitch until Pitch killed the kids… once the souls were out…" She winced and shook her head, "I don't know what happened… It was like he just… broke. I tried to stop him but." The flashback to her only friend shoving her against the wall and threatening her burned through her mind again making her tense up and wince, shutting her eyes, "Well… it didn't work out."

"So Pitch is back then." Her eyes turned to the white haired teen, the only one who really hadn't given her a name. She watched him now with a small frown before he asked her simply, "Candy was your friend right?"

"Candy _is _my friend." She corrected stubbornly. His eyebrows rose and she then looked away with a breath, "…I don't know this Samhain man though."

"He is at _least_ 2000 year old spirit." Her eyes turned up to North who was frowning quietly, "Very powerful in heyday, not as much now with times having changed…" The accent he had almost made him pleasant to listen to honestly. North let out a slow breath, "We reformed him in Dark Ages back when he was with Pitch, the two were friends as well. Gave him choice, join good or go down with Pitch."

"When I showed up to help, Candy had called him a mistake that he tried to fix." Robin supplied thoughtfully, a look came to North's face of contemplation, before he shook his head, "Pitch kept saying Candy had 'adapted' to the times."

"Meaning Samhain turned into the Candyman… that's probably the reason you call him Candy right?" Robin turned towards Tooth after she asked this before Robin gave a shake of her head.

"I called Calvin, Candy because that's what he told me to call him. He told me his name was Calvin S. McSuite, then he said to call him Candy instead." She gave a chuckle fondly, "He insisted on it…" Unfortunately this cheerfulness was lost in the room, before she looked back down in thought.

Then the teenager, who still had yet to be named looked at her in thought, "…Robin, you feel really new, when did you become a Spirit?" Robin paused, looking at him now, before letting out a breath.

"April 1st of 2000." As his eyebrows seemed to disappear behind his bangs, and the others stared at her quietly, she looked around, and then back with a small frown.

"Yer just an' ankle biter yourself…." Bunny murmured thoughtfully. It was due to this comment that easily enough, Robin decided she did not like this reaction of people. This almost stunned silent way that made her feel uncomfortable and want to growl out, and had that comment been in reference to her short status of 5' 3"? In which case, that wasn't fair at all as Sandy was shorter than she was! She gave a simple scowl towards him, lip pulling up in a snarl, "Oi! I don't mean anything bad by it sheila! I'm just saying'… compared to us here-"

"You're young. Really young." Tooth supplied, "…that's why you feel so new though.. you're a young spirit.. a young Robin Goodfellow…"

"What does that mean?" The teenager questioned lightly. She looked at him, about to open her mouth and ask him what his name was for once, before North supplied the answer, to both of them surprisingly.

"It means Jack, that Robin Goodfellow, the one we knew as "Puck," ez gone… Meaning Pitch _did _actually destroy him. Would explain why we have not seen him in half of century."

Robin let out a huff, a breath of air moving up and brushing her bangs before glowering at the group about her. Her negative feelings though vanished into thin air as the air tainted with mischief. Her eyes turning to the side, staring at a group of elves that were moving about, climbing on top of each other for a plate that was high out of reach. She watched quietly, feet slowly kicking in the process as her hands had planted on the table as they were reaching it slowly but surely while everyone was distracted.

Just like she was now. She prevented the one from reaching the top though, focus coming easily enough from the sleep she had been forced under as she gave a simple wink and one lost balance on the bottom, falling over. She fought back a small smile as Jack, questioned thoughtfully, "So if Pitch destroyed the past Robin Goodfellow, how did Robin here get the position?" She looked towards the youngest Guardian. That was a fair question, one that she wanted to know herself really. North slowly shook his head.

"I do not know answer to zat question." He let out a breath, "Man in Moon only knows it… however." He looked towards the skylight with a frown on his face, "He will only tell us when full if he tells us answer… if he made Robin… Robin, iz reason that she iz here." He gave a small smile, a weak one at least, and Robin grunted as a large hand sat on her shoulder, "Iz same as you Jack, Man in Moon has purpose for her. Last Puck was powerful..." She watched him look towards the white haired teenager before feeling a squeeze on her shoulder, "this one ez as well. Will just have to wait."

There was no time to wait. And what on earth did the man mean by she was powerful? Robin doubted that power was even in herself half the time, particularly with what she could pull off, which really, wasn't too much… He maintained a grave look though once that smile disappeared, looking towards the globe, "…Pitch kills children now… should have destroyed him last time… Iz worse plan than last… worse consequences."

The heaviness of the room fell like a great weight onto Robin's shoulders, staring at the globe silently. She watched as a few lights flickered out, and the guardians stared at it in a heavy, sorrow filled silence. The Sandman stayed near her however as Jack had left his position by the table, moving quietly forward. Sandy having already seen, watched simply from afar as one light twinkled, and then was out, and then another. Not all of them, but a few. Robin's face showed confusion, causing him to turn towards her. She glanced quietly over, and he showed above his head in sand, the picture of a child form, and then an equal sign, followed by a simple dot. As her eyes widened and her face paled again, he knew she understood.

As they watched one light flicker after another, soon she found herself growing angry. She then began to lift up. Enough just sitting around. Robin made it to the window and popped it open, the cold arctic air brushing against her face, before she let out a breath as it filled her lungs. Grabbing her hood and yanking it up, she planted a foot on the window and moved to leave.

"Where are ya heading' off to sheila?" Her eyes turned to the corner over her shoulder, towards the rabbit that was leaning against the wall now watching her, a scowl taking his gray furred face. She paused, thinking about her answer for a few moments, and then letting out a breath.

"…It's still Halloween somewhere." She simply replied. "…And as long as I sit here, kids are dropping dead from tainted candy. You sit here and cry." She glowered at him, "…I got candy to check in the mean time… and if I can rip Pitch's throat out, all the better."

He immediately scowled, lip pulling up in a snarl, "Don't Be Stupid. You think you can take him on alone?! It took the lot of us to take him out last time!"

Robin P. Goodfellow twisted around immediately, "And What Is That Supposed To Mean To Me!?" Her hands rested on the window as she leaned forward, snarling seeing the pooka step back one, her eyes narrowed as the dam that held back her emotions broke, "My Best Friend - My _Only _Friend, Is Out There _Reaping _Children's Souls! He's Running Around With The Boogeyman Who Is Killing Kids! And You Want Me TO JUST SIT HERE?" She let go of the window, "Absolutely Not." She felt tears on her face but ignored them, "As long as they got Candy in their bags, I got bags to check, and as long as Pitch and _Samhain_-" She spat, "Are Active, I'm Responsible!"

"Ya Did All You Cou-"

"And It Wasn't Enough. _Bunny._ It Wasn't Even _Close_ To Enough." The bitter truth nailed her heart but she ignored it shaking her head, "I don't know you, I'm sure you're all very nice. I don't know any of you though. Guardians, Pitch, Samhain." She shook her head again, "No. You don't matter. Them kids matter." She launched backwards, "And Right Now. That's what I need to focus on." She twisted, not even thinking twice as she moved away, fingers checking her watch, something she slipped from the desk on the her way, as the compass pointed directly north behind her, as she headed the opposite direction, south.

Bunnymund cursed as he watched the idiot fly off. The others having turned and watched the commotion. Concern reflected on Tooth's face while a frustrated, stressed look came to North's. Sandy watched with a worried face, while Bunnymund scowled and Jack watched quietly with a small frown.

"…Was the last Puck like that?" He questioned.

"Not even close!" Snapped Bunny, shaking his head, "The last Puck would'a sent me flyin' out the window an' into a pit of snow, with a single blink. No questions, no comments, and if ye pushed him, he'd make sure you stayed out there for hours, tied to one spot and unable ta keep yourself warm. Bloke got his kicks in all sorts of way, tricks, death, started the plague outbreak that swept through Europe."

"Sounds like a real nice guy…" Jack muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes, he let out a breath. "So did we get an upswing or downswing with this one?"

"Girl iz upset." North supplied bluntly, "she will come around."

"I don't know North, the sheila seemed pretty set on trying to take on the matter by herself." Bunny winced as he looked out the window with a concerned frown, "She's bound to get killed."

"Like I said, iz upset. Jack. Go after her." He watched as the boy looked at him with a wide eyed gaze, "Make sure she doesn't get killed." Slowly, Jack gave a breath but nodded, turning and moving for the window, the wind taking him immediately after Robin. Bunny still didn't look satisfied, "What ez it?"

"Why in his bloomin' mind would Pitch get rid of the last Robin Goodfellow? The bloke if anything would'a gotten along with Pitch." North paused, looking up as the lights had stopped flicking out for the moment, and exhaled slowly. While he would love to go forth and do what he could, short of doing what Robin was setting out to do, check each bag of candy herself, there wasn't anything they _could _do. None of them had access to… the Netherworld Pitch had called it? That didn't sound right. However none of them to his knowledge had access to it. They could barely track down Samhain the first time, and he doubted with Pitch around, if they would be able to do it at all. Quietly he turned his attention to Bunny's question.

Finally he answered, "Perhaps Puck played his last joke on Pitch… Pitch never had sense of humor, even of Puck's type."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **And now finally, a lighter chapter with the fun we know from the movie. So thank you to: **JayceeJade, HarunoYuki, Molly Grace 16, **and **Herio9071 **for reviewing. And thank you to all who have favorited and have begun to follow this story. I really appreciate it! Now I said I'd update Friday, but I got done a little early. So here you guys go! Finally, we get a break from the dark, gloom, and doom. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Guardians, the books, or the movie _Rise of the Guardians_. That privilege goes to Dreamworks and William Joyce. I do however own Robin, the storyline to this fanfic, and Calvin S. McSuite, also known as Samhain.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Robin Goodfellow Here To Save The Day... and then Take a Nap  
**

Jack had been a little impressed, not too much, but just a little at how far Robin actually had managed to get until he caught up with her. A smile taking his face as the gust that had brought him to her caused the younger spirit to yelp as the wind had picked her up and thrown her a few hundred yards in her flight. When she finally managed to still, her head whipped to him and that scowl took her face. He still managed a good humored smile though at her, rather curious himself on this _new _Robin Goodfellow. His own encounters with the older one had been few and far between.

A few in Scotland had occurred in the highlands, but rarely did he catch Puck outside of that. He wondered lightly what Robin was doing mostly in North America now. _Maybe that's where she originally comes from though_. He thought to himself before watching her drop in front of him towards the ground far below. With a smile still on his face, he gave a light chase, following her.

When he watched as her own doe blue eyes caught this, she gained speed making him chuckle. "Oooh no, you're not losing me that easy kid…" He took a dive towards the ground as he watched her feet lower, his staff launching forward, the curved end touching the ground as a light smile reached his face looking up.

Robin let out a yelp as she slipped, falling onto her back, or she would have if she didn't float right above the ground. She soon, gently landed and then sat up, a shiver going through her as the the ground was too cold. She glowered upward as the winter Guardian came to a simple halt in front of her, his bare feet unaffected by the cold of the ice making her slowly glower upward at him. Jack seemed unaffected by this though and crouched in front of her with a chuckle.

"Don't look so upset." He chided with a laugh on his lips, "I thought you could use a little fun."

"Slipping and falling onto my ass is not fun." Robin countered with a glower. Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ya know, if you're gonna work with children, you should probably watch the cursing." He explained, "You could end up being a bad influence on them." His lip quirked upward though at the thought of a child that he knew quite well, Jamie Bennett. He would hate to end jul getting the kid in trouble for a dirty mouth. He looked back towards the trickster though in front of him that was glowering to the side.

"It's not like they see me so it doesn't really matter." She finally grunted, she lifted herself up. Her feet lifting from the iced ground before she looked at him with a simple, dull look. "Why are you here again?"

"North asked me to follow you. Make sure you stayed safe. Especially with Pitch out there, and this Samhain guy." Jack waved a hand in gesture, before continuing, "Though it would have been better if Tooth or maybe Bunny had come down here to do this… no offense, but you're not exactly _equipped _to take something like this on, on your own-" He flinched as a finger was shoved in his face under his nose, and her feet touched the ground. Wagging the finger at him, Robin glowered.

"I've been doing Halloween for the past eight years, and watchin' how the master does it the entire time." She scolded, "So don't even start with me."

Jack rose his hands in defense and took a step back, a light chuckle still coming from him in the process as honestly the scowl she had, and with how young she was being kept in mind, made her pretty adorable. "Easy now, I'm saying you can't take on Pitch on your own Robin, if he shows up your goose might very well be cooked." As she stopped glowering at him and then looked down in thought, he shrugged, "I know you don't know me at all, but what could a little back up hurt? It's not safe for you to do this on your own." He then gave a small knowing smirk, an eyebrow raised, "And I think you already know that too…" He then smirked, "Plus, you're not going to make it back to the states in time with the way you're flying." He offered her his hand. "So how about it? Lemme help you out."

Robin let out a breath, her bangs rising in the process as she blew upwards while staring at him, Jack's eyes lidded as he simply continued to smile lightly at her, already knowing that there wasn't much of a choice. The longer they wasted time here, the more chances Pitch and Samhain were having to reap the children. Slowly, he felt as Robin's hand slipped into his own. He then grasped lightly at her hood and pulled the strings attached so the hood closed gently before tying it. "You're gonna wanna watch that." He warned, "as you're bound to get chilly."

Opening her mouth to growl out something at him, Robin found there wasn't any time, as they moved into the air before a gust picked them both up. She let out a shudder and felt her teeth chatter in the process, hand laced into Jack's tightly as she curled before soon forcing herself to unfurl and let the wind carry her along too.

…They landed in the warmth of California not but ten minutes later, Robin having tucked and rolled before popping back up to her feet, Jack chuckling as he landed on the concrete behind her in a quiet neighbor hood. It wasn't quite late here yet. Perhaps only an hour or two after her being in Nevada. Time sure moved fast when one was distracted. She let out a breath, the edges of what happened pulling at her mind but it was yanked back as she focused. The children were inside now, and she jumped up into the air, zipping to a window and hovering outside it, staring in. Her eyes narrowed if only a little bit before she felt to the cool presence of Jack beside her, also watching. The trick-or-treat bag hadn't been sorted yet, and a sigh of relief flowed from her as she dipped in through the wall, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that followed.

She supposed there were upsides to being a spirit, as there was no entry issues. She looked about though as a mother walked forward, grasping up the candy and sighing as she muttered, "Well, the candy looks alright, I've checked it Jackie." A little girl dressed up as a fairy let out a happy squeal, moving forward.

With a grave face, before the child could make it, Robin focused on that right foot edging towards the carpet, and gave a wink. Jackie, who couldn't be more than five or six, face planted on the floor as her foot caught. Head colliding in the process with the leg of the chair. The mother dropped the candy bag as she launched for her daughter as the sound of bawling took the room. Robin, while she was distracted, immediately began to look through the bag, tugging it to her and hoping for the best. She grabbed a Twix bar and tugged the wrapper open.

Cracking the chocolate, she saw the familiar glint of metal and let out a breath while scowling, grabbing the bag and tossing it onto the table, before laying the bar of Twixt beside it, razor sticking out. An at ease look took Robin's face though once the mother settled Jackie and stood back up, eyes turning and looking at the candy bar.

Disgust and outrage took the mother as she picked it up, pulling the razor gently out. "Oh my god…" She rasped out in disbelief.

"Now call the cops lady." Robin grunted simply, eyes lidded, "Call them and by all means, activate the phone tree. Just don't let your kid eat the candy." She watched for a few moments as the mother at least called up the neighbor, watching her rant in outrage waving the twixt bar. Jackie having calmed down, began to reach up for the candy bag before her mother immediately swiped it and tossed it in the garbage, this ensued more crying though Robin felt a sigh of relief exit her. Floating out of the house, she watched the almost sad face of Jack, before she then muttered, "One down, at least 26,000 to go."

The look Jack had was one that almost made her want to curl up into a ball and go to sleep, but she ignored it for the time being, shaking her head, "Let's go Snowy."

"…Do you think it would be odd for there to be a rather large week or so of snow days in California?" Jack questioned as they moved towards the next house. Robin gave a shrug.

"I think snow period if it's not in the mountains is weird in California. But hey, snow days in exchange for loss of candy, I think it'd all be square…" Her neck rolled as she looked at him. "If it keeps the kids alive, they can live to see another Halloween. Just don't freeze me in the process." Jack chuckled lightly at that.

"I thought Robin Goodfellow liked a trick or two."

"This Robin Goodfellow does like a trick or two," Robin muttered, "What she doesn't like is freezing her ever loving backside off."

…..When the sun was finally rising, Robin gave a sigh of relief. Currently, she was stationed on top of a skyscraper, staring down at Jack's handiwork while he stood behind her. The tops of buildings were covered in the frosty white that she knew as snow, streets covered, and people rushing outside. Her mouth opening slowly in a yawn as everything was so bright, causing her to slip her sunglasses on and stretch with a groan as she leaned back and laid against the cold concrete roof. They had finally managed to stop the west coast once they had reached Washington, the entire west coast covered by high amounts of snow because he couldn't stand to see the kids that were crying as their parents tossed what was left.

Robin honestly never wanted to go through something like this again. Police reports were called in from all over, they had managed to save Idaho in time, and she could still feel all her toes and fingers.

Robin would say they honestly did alright, and a bit of light at the end of the dark tunnel that had been walking down in a single night was finally over. She rubbed her face and eyes underneath her sunglasses as she felt Jack come and sit next to her, setting his staff down before her hands fell down into her lap.

There were still plenty of unanswered questions, things that she didn't like necessarily at all. Her eyes lidded before she let her head rest on her arms after falling back and letting out a breath. Her spine arched before she relaxed it and shut her eyes.

"You seem tired." Jack commented chuckling, "You going to sleep?"

"You try tricking every child and parent on the west coast into not eating either poisoned, razored, or somehow tainted candy and lemme know how it goes Frost." Robin muttered as she rolled into her side, back to him. She had learned his full name when some kid saw him in Oregon, "Let's see you not even sleepy after expending that much magic." Jack gave a laugh at this, the elf like spirit curling up. "I swear, I think I exceeded my usual output by at least two hundred percent."

"I thought you didn't like to be cold though Robin. You're bound to freeze sleeping on the roof so high up." He pointed out, as he was given no answer, he looked underneath the sunglasses while leaning over her still form to see she had already drifted off, rubbing his face and then through his hair, he let out a snicker. Reaching into his blue hoodie, he grasped the snow globe North had passed him on his way out. Truth was she probably wouldn't like waking up back at the North Pole, but with Pitch and this Samhain guy onboard… chances were they needed to be on red alert, and having someone who knew the guy wouldn't' hurt.

Particularly with the personal attachment. He wondered if they might be able to help her any with her own little tricks too… he had found way too many moments throughout the night where he'd watch as she would give a grimace and then trick a kid, only for them to get hurt so they couldn't go for the candy again. He sighed lightly, shaking the snow globe and muttering, "North's office," before tossing it.

As the vortex opened, he reached down, letting out a groan as he picked up the asleep spirit under the back and legs, her head falling against his shoulder. She was out like a light, so chances were they wouldn't have too many issues getting her to a bed to sleep in. North had to have something after all, and with how she wads so quiet, her deep breathing even relatively silent, he supposed there wouldn't be too much trouble. She probably had a place set up, but until the entire situation blew over, they'd be better off keeping her in sights.

Particularly being so young. He didn't mind, however the fact there was such a young spirit currently, well, he remembered how it was for him, and learning how to do it all…. heck, he was still learning. He lifted up, feeling the wind go ahead and push him forward into the vortex, curling slightly to land before the vortex broke its' hold on them. He landed with a grunt, bouncing on his toes lightly before seeing as the others, North in particular, looked up with a blank face before he slipped Robin onto his deltoid as he held her up and put a finger to his lips tilting his head down in emphasis.

North gave a small chuckle at this and beckoned him to follow. They moved into a room off to the side, a simple hammock with a pillow on it there before Jack set Robin down on it, a small rocking from the motion coming to the hammock before the woman shifted and curled up as the two exited, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Well?" Bunny prompted, "The two of ya were gone all night. Didja manage to save e'm?"

With a breath, Jack nodded, resting his staff on his shoulder. "A few kids got more bumps and bruises than we would have liked, but yeah. We managed to get the parents to raise the alarms. A few tricks and Robin had cops sending out reports to each county in the states we got to… it seemed to do the job." He relaxed against the table before looking at the globe, staring at the many lights that were still going, "Thankfully she said they checked at least the majority of the nation before they got to the west coast, so that was all she said _was _left to strike… we managed to make it in time." Sighs of relief passed around them before he then looked up, "So now what?"

"We find Pitch." North growled out, "And Samhain."

"Where do we even start?" Bunny countered, eyes turning up, "You got ta get ready for Christmas mate, Tooth has to work every night, so does Sandy! The only ones available are-"

"You, Me, and Robin." Jack concluded.

"But Robin's not a Guardian." Tooth murmured, Jack looked over at her and then gave a small frown.

"Yes… but do you want to tell Trickster not to be involved?" North questioned with a frown, "Last Puck would wait for no one. Dis one just as stubborn."

"Thankfully there's a mild temper there…" Bunny noted looking off, "Or at least an inexperience on how ta do half of what the old one used to.." He grimaced, "It wouldn't end swell I'll tell ya that for sure. The last thing we need is _this _Robin learnin' the old tricks the last one knew."

Sandy with wide eyes that he rolled to the side towards the floor gave a nod. That aspect was almost terrifying, the last Robin Goodfellow was a hand full enough enough in his awesome temper. Matching his magic capability, if this Robin had the same potential, which was likely, they could very well be in trouble.

"Didn't Puck not care about the children though?" Tooth questioned softly, making North give a 'ha!' loudly.

"He loved children. Always had record breaking naughty lists with him around!" North wagged his finger, lowering his voice, "I say, teach dis one good yes?"

…_Robin found herself laying in a meadow as she opened her eyes. The ticking of a clock going on in the background that she couldn't quite place, something so manmade not at all belonging with in an area such as this. Raising to her feet, she found them bare as they pressed down against the grass. A simple pond laid beside her, making her glance as it was filled with cat tails and lilly pads, the ground was soft and warm, the temperature was just right… she looked down, finding herself in a pair of brown breeches and a green tunic. A simple lute laying against a tree that she moved for._

_As her hand reached out, another hand came out, and smacked it. "Unwise it would be, anger Puck and you should flee." A male voice chastised. Her eyes widened as she immediately looked to her right at the owner of the hand. A man hung upside down from a branch. His hair was long and a deep mahogany, green eyes peered at her curiously and his face was a sun kissed gold. One leg he lifted from the branch he was hooked around, and then another, floating in place before he landed on the ground, his feet also bare as he wore nothing but a pair of brown breeches and a green tunic._

_"So you are new Puck hmm?" He questioned lightly, his voice light. His ears were longer than hers and he grasped up his lute, light toeing around her before coming to a stop in front of a tree with a wide base. "Or did the name Robin you choose stuck?"_

_"Could you stop trying to rhyme?" Robin found herself muttering with furrowed eyebrows, "It's annoying."_

_"Ho ho ho!" The man laughed lightly, he then gave a pearly white tooth grin, relaxing against the tree and resting the lute in his lap. "I never quite liked it myself. Shakespeare never got me quite like he needed to. But that was Will for you, twisting ones words to prose."_

_"So you can speak normally. Good." Robin commented rolling her eyes, "Now who are you again?"_

_The man ran his fingers through his hair, snapping them soon making her grunt as a piece of twine lifted from his pocket and pulled the top half into a ponytail, leaving the baby hair underneath and some what to mid scalp loose. "I told you already. I am Puck." He looked her up and down, and then snapped his fingers again, "Sit." Robin found she didn't have much of a choice as her knees gave out from under her and she was sitting on the ground with a grunt. Soon she began shifting, crossing her legs a bit like him before he smiled and nodded. "Good."_

_Quietly he began strumming the lute, eyes lidded in thought while Robin looked around her, eyes moving from tree to tree, the odd quiet that held in the area with no birds chirping, and just a soft breeze. A few more chords were strummed out before Puck murmured, "You are wondering where you are, yes?" She slowly looked at him, a nod following, before he smiled gently at her, "You are nowhere but here." He pointed at her forehead, "You are dreaming, Robin Goodfellow."_

_"Then why in the bloody hell are __you__ in my dream?" Robin grumbled, Puck threw his head back and laughed, giving off another resounding 'ho ho ho!' She grimaced; this was why she hated Puck. She watched as the mischievous man grinned widely before sighing and leaning back further into the tree, setting the lute down beside him._

_"You want answers Goodfellow, and this Puck has them." He pointed at himself winking at her. She grunted as the scenes changed around her, finding themselves no longer in a meadow but the rolling hills of the Scottish Highlands. Her eyes frantically turned to him as she stood there, just as barefoot as him, and to her dismay, perhaps a good foot shorter than him as well. Quiet held as a chilly wind went through making her hug herself and wince against it, "But he cannot give them to you."_

_"Say what now?" Robin turned to Puck as he grinned out, hands on his hips. Wagging a finger at her, he shook his head._

_"What fun would it be to give you answers you can gain yourself hmm?"_

_"It'd save me a helluvalot of trouble!" She growled, Puck's only response was a shrug. She grimaced at him while he let out a soft chuckle._

_"No one gave me the answers young Goodfellow; Puck does not think he should give you the answers either. How does one grow if one simply feeds them knowledge? If they do not hunger for it, how are they to ever leave their home?"_

_"Puck needs to stop referring to himself in third person, or Robin's going to skin Puck alive." Robin found herself growling out. The trickster merely laughed at this again, her mouth fell agape in disbelief, and her eyes widened as she soon began, "Unbelievable… you don't find me the least bit threatening, do you?"_

_Shaking his head with a wide grin, ears moving with the movement, he countered, "Not in the least." A groan flowed from Robin. Resting a large hand on her back, he simply chuckled, "Tricks, is what I will teach you, magic even Robin Goodfellow." As her eyes turned to him from her hunched position, he shoved a finger into her lower back making her stand up straight, "But answers, you must search for."_

_"How are you even in here to begin with?" Robin questioned with a whine pointing to her head, she then ran her hand up and through her hair, "Pitch said you were dead."_

_Smiling still, Puck gave a shrug, "I am dead." He confirmed, he then turned his head towards her, his smile turning light and gentle before he continued, "But as I said, answers you will have to find out yourself. Just try and have a little fun with it."_

Robin woke up with a grunt, staring ahead at the fabric that lay in front of her. A red flannel type that was warm where she was curled into a ball. As it laid on both sides of her, she grunted and rolled onto her back, stretching out, finding a thick green blanket slung over her. She let out a relaxed sigh as it smelled of the highlands, and then paused, eyes narrowed as she stared slowly up at the ceiling.

How did she know what the highlands smelled like? She could only recall being there once or twice, with Candy both times even. She began to think on it though little by little. Soon she was lunging up, the hammock losing balance and falling out, landing on her feet and grunting as she was no longer in her favorite vest jacket, green shirt, jeans, and boots.

She was in brown breeches and a green tunic. Soft brown boots around her feet and tied up by leather straps. Slowly looking down, she glowered and her lip pulled up in disgust. "…That's not funny."

Puck's laughter from her dream rang in the back of her head.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to **JayceeJade, HarunoYuki, SerbiaTakesCntrl**, **Molly Grace 16**, and **Herio9071** for reviewing. Thank you also to those who are reading, following, and favoriting. You all are my heroes and make my day, truly! Now, I'm going to say first, this chapter is another lighter one, second, it's going to be the last update for a few days, maybe a week. I have finals this week, and I graduate from college on Saturday. So needless to say, I need to study, study, study! While I love writing chapters and I do it as much as I can when I'm not roleplaying, which usually drains my creativity, I do find I have to keep priority and ace those exams and finish an independent study. I merely ask that you are patient and I will attempt to work on a longer chapter in my breaks from studying and so on and so forth. I will attempt to have it up by next Sunday, but as family will be here for the commencement ceremony and I will be moving back home, it may be hard. I will take the time now though to thank you for your patience.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Guardians, the books, or the movie _Rise of the Guardians_. That privilege goes to Dreamworks and William Joyce. I do however own Robin, the storyline to this fanfic, and Calvin S. McSuite, also known as Samhain.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Elves man… I'm telling ya.**

Donning her new clothes, Robin let out a small growl looking at herself in a full length mirror. It didn't help as she rested a hand on her hip as it jut out, that she the clothing hugged her form every which way. Making her look almost like a medieval rendition of Peter Pan. At least her leggings were brown, and not green. Strings at the front near her collar laced up and she felt her lip pull up in disgust. Where had her jacket gone? And her boots? She adored her boots!

Brushing her golden locks over her shoulder, she glowered a little more before turning away, back towards the door that led, she could only guess, to the main room she had woken up in. With a breath, she placed a hand to it, giving a small shove and watching as it opened. The elves that were leaning against it fell forward, making her grunt and look down.

One stuck its tongue out at her and the voices that were in front of her silenced. She glowered down at the little thing that scowled back up at her, before she found another coming up. Soon they were all moving, surrounding her making her quirk a brow, before raising up if only a little. The elf that had been originally been scowling at her lunged, grabbing her foot making Robin grunt and raise higher, it bit down onto her foot, and she gritted her teeth letting out a grunt.

"Robin?" Her head tilted, giving a kick of her foot and watching the little thing fly up into the air, her hand came out, grabbing hold of it by the pointy top with a bell it held, and then throwing it to the floor, watching it land on its feet and hiss. She quirked a brow, watching and then glowering before slowly looking to the side at the guardians all watching with slight looks of confusion and perhaps bewilderment.

"Yes?" She finally responded, Tooth gave a hesitant look.

"Are you alright?" She pointed at her foot wincing, "And where did you get those clothes?"

"…I'm fine…" Robin looked down at herself, grimacing and then pulling her legs underneath her, content to float in the air, just out of elfin reach. "And I woke up in them…"

"Oh um… they're… oddly suiting." The tooth fairy replied. An annoyed look went towards her making her flinch back as Robin glowered back down at herself, then at the elves watching with beady looks.

"…Yeah, they're quite _Puckish._" She sneered, she then let out a breath, "Why are the elves plottin' against me?"

"Usually do not know reason why elves do half the things they do." North grunted, a frown on his lips, "Maybe they like you?" She floated towards him, legs finally stretching out and landing beside him.

"Then is biting me their way of saying hi?" She questioned thoughtfully as she watched warily, North gave a small shrug.

"Ignore them, they go 'way." He confirmed, and then smiled, demeanor changing, hand coming onto her shoulder, "You have field trip!"

"Huh-what?" Robin's face turned to confusion as she looked at him. What in the world was he talking about? The man known as the head of Christmas turned his head towards Bunny, who grunted while also looking confused.

"Bunny is taking you and Jack to Warren, more room to fly, maybe even teach you to fight!" North cheerfully piped. Casting an unnerved look towards Sandy, Robin found herself scowling at him as he also smiled and gave her two thumbs up. "Good experience! Safe for you in there in case Pitch and Samhain come back."

"What makes you think they'd be after me in the first place?" She looked up seeing the smile lessen a little bit, "To both of them it seemed as though they thought I was at most a minor player… as opposed to you lot who are the big… four? Five?" She counted those in the room, "Five." She confirmed nodding.

"Does not matter! You go anyways!" A pat on her back caused her to take a step forward from the force, as the man seemed to merely ignore this statement with a smile. "You go now."

"Wait wha-"

"Phil!" As North grasped a snow globe from his pocket, he threw it forward after murmuring, "Warren." Robin let out a yelp as the yeti who had grasped her ankle in flight before grabbed her by the hips, making her kick and struggle.

"Put me do-" She was cut off by the sight of the vortex. Immediately she grabbed a fistful of fur in fear, "I don' wanna go!"

"Aw c'mon now, it's not that scary." Jack's voice sounded beside her. Robin looked at him wide eyed, finding her heart pounding before he smiled, "It'll be fun."

"This entire thing has been the _opposite _of fun Frost!" She spat, unfortunately for her, that had been the thing to force her hand to loosen. With a shove, Phil threw her back and the vortex sucked her up. Jack followed chuckling, while Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and disappeared into a hole. The vortex shut with a 'shwp!' Tooth slowly looked towards North with a small frown as she hugged herself lightly with worry.

"…Are you sure that they'll be safe there? It didn't stop Pitch last time from getting into the Warren North."

"Jack and Bunny will be able to keep things under control. I must speak with Man in Moon when he is full." A critical gaze came from the white bearded man as he turned towards the skylight where the sun was slowly beginning to peek into it, "Must find out what happened _really _to past Puck."

"Do you think he's not dead? I mean Robin was wearing the same clothes…"

"No, I think he has passed." North confirmed with a nod, "However, is reason why new Robin woke up wearing old Puck's clothes. And not just for fondness Tooth."

…Robin landed on the ground with a grunt, laying for a few seconds as Jack soon was spat out of the vortex beside her. She didn't move, staring up at the sky quietly, before pain came to her right foot.

"OW!" She looked down; glaring at an elf that had slipped through, scowling while it bit her foot before she shot up. "What the hell is your problem!?" She kicked her foot and it went sailing, landing in a river of… _is that purple? _Moving silently over, she found herself staring at purple liquid that sparkled. Her eyes then turned towards the elf that got out of the river, thoroughly dyed rainbow. As it looked down at its' tongue, she found that rainbow too. Falling back in the air, she began to roll with laughter at the unhappy look that came onto its' face. Ignoring as it continued to scowl angrily up at her, as now in its ty-dyed outfit, she couldn't take the thing seriously at all. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she hugged herself hunched over, "Y-Ya look ridicu-ridiculous!" The elf hopped for her, making her move higher in the air and out of reach before bringing it down to chortles and snorts.

"Huh, if that's what it takes ya to laugh, I should let more elves slip through next time." She let out a gasp and twisted, staring down at the pooka and the white haired teen that just watched with smirks on their faces. A scowl soon came to her face before she crossed her arms, still partially curled and looked away from them.

She opened her mouth to speak, before Jack then stated, "So where's home for you?" That threw her off, making her look down, mouth still open before she dropped down to the ground and landed in a crouch, soon standing up and watching them with a smaller frown.

"Ah…" She scratched the back of her head, "I got a tree I stay in, somewhere in Central Park. Other than that, there really isn't 'home.'" She found her trousers at least had pockets and shoved her hands in them with a shrug, "Didn't find a place that sat right with me other than where I woke up, and the tree is kinda near it."

"Central Park? Ya mean Central Park, New York?" Bunny questioned, with a sheepish look Robin gave a nod of her own towards him.

"Yeah, unless there's a Central Park I don't know about… I'm usually there maybe once a month… twice if I'm lucky…"

Jack had a frown on his face, "What do you do when you're not in New York then though?" This caused a small smile and chuckle to flow from Robin before she gave another shrug.

"I kinda just drift. I keep it usually in the states, kids are so busy trying to one up the other that its rather easy to pick up on it and find entertainment or a good while." She looked up, "Occasionally flow over to Asia, particularly Japan during their scholastic testing weeks. A few tricks here and there usually brings a smile to their serious faces." She nodded, "The kids get so filled with worry and tensed up that I can spend a good month just taking care of them, trying to get them to do something that'll relieve a bit of tension." She rubbed her face with a frown, "Sometimes it backfires, sometimes it works out fine." She then looked at them as her frown deepened, "Why?"

"Just wondering what we have to work with." Jack supplied easily, he hopped to his feet from his sitting position. Robin took a step back simple because he was so much taller than her, they both were for that matter, and grimacing. "So what powers do you have?"

"Ah… I sense mischief in the air and use it to my advantage by collecting it or influencing it." As she said nothing else, Bunny winced.

"That's _it?_" His voice filled with disbelief, "What the heck have ya been doin' for nearly 12 years?"

Robin bristled slightly and her face turned into that familiar glower, which she sent his way, watching as his ears went back and his hands went up. She then muttered, "It's a lot _harder _than it sounds. Do you know how much focus it takes to time having a kid mess up, or inspire them to do something crazy like TP someone's house?" She ignored the frown of disapproval, "A Lot Bunny. It takes a lot." She wagged her finger, "And that focus isn't something I've necessarily gotten a full handle on. Particularly because most of the time it's just giving the kids a slight nudge. They're mischievous on their own without my help." She then looked down, "…I can do a few other things though." Her voice became less angry and more thoughtful, a softer tone taking it "But it's stuff like… turning rocks into figurines, or like today, I tricked a group of adults into thinking of checking the candy again, and purposefully had razors in the candy already stick out to nick them."

"Wait, you could move them?" She looked at Bunny who's brows rose, before glancing at Jack who prompted with an encouraging nod for her to continue.

"Only because Pitch was tricking everyone… there was mischief to work with. If its already there I suppose you could say I manipulate it.. and since he was so underhanded and tricking most of the country, well… the air was saturated with it. I was able to feel it all night." She then glowered at the elf that was prowling like a cat towards her, "Just like I can feel this guy plotting and attempting to get me off guard. I'm a horrible person to try and sneak up on when someone attempting to do it on purpose… it never works." She gave a small hopeful smile, "That's something right?"

"Well.. yeah." Bunny gave a nod, and Jack chuckled while Robin gave him a look that said his tone was perhaps something that was less than desirable. "What?" Jack shook his head.

"Please tell me you're not mentally comparing me to Puck… I'm not Puck!" Robin growled, "Him and I, we're nothing alike!"

"And you would know this how?" Questioned Bunny. Robin's eyes rolled.

"Because Puck laughs with "ho ho ho" and was all for taking the mickey out of someone! I'm…I just like helpin' kids pull a prank or two. I rarely try and actually do it to annoy someone." She hoped she didn't reveal the psychotic fact that _thee _Puck was speaking to her directly in her dreams. It was something she would rather not point out, and for that matter, it was something she was rather puzzled about herself. If he was dead, how on Earth was he speaking to her? She stared up at the sky with a small questioning look, perhaps the Man in the Moon could tell her? She let out a breath, looking back down while Jack simply smiled at her.

"No one's saying you're like him Robin." Bunny nodded his head in agreement with Jack, before the winter guardian continued, "It's just… the resemblance is uncanny. Try and have a little patience with us old timers." He finished this was a chuckle, making the blonde actually pout and cross her arms.

"Old timers my ass." She breathed out. Rolling his eyes, Jack gave a small frown towards the cussing but let it go. Bunny was not so complacent though.

"Whoa now sheila, ya can't be talkin' like that around ankle-biters." This caused her to glare at the Pooka who merely glowered back, "It's a bad influence!"

"Are there any 'ankle-biters' about Bunny?" She gestured before looking back, "No? Well it's not an issue is it? They can't see me as it is! And they can't hear me!" She then paused in thought, irritation disappearing from her face, "Come to think about it… this is the most interaction I've had with anyone in all of the 12 years I've been around…"

"What about when you were human?" Jack asked, this caused a blank look to come to her face. Concern immediately flitted across the teen's face, "Robin, you were human before right?"

"I was human?" She tilted her head towards him, those eyes narrowed critically on him with a suspicious scowl, "I don't remember being human."

"…What do ya remember?" Bunny prompted, making Robin's head turn towards him with a wide eyed look. "When ya became…" He gestured towards her with his paw, making her look down and then around quietly. The elf sprung but Jack's staff came out, as it hit, the elf froze and fell to the ground, twitching at the leg that wasn't frozen and eye swiveling about in confusion.

"…Well." She rubbed her face, fingers pressing to her eyelids as she rubbed at them with a frown, "I remember waking up in an alley… and in a puddle of water. I think it had been raining… I can't be sure." She then let out a breath, "And when I looked up, Man in the Moon was right there, and he told me my name… and… that's it." She shook her head, "I met Candy two years later and he began to explain to me what I was… I had looked up Robin Goodfellow in the library." She then looked over at the two with a small smile, "After I learned what the library even was." She shrugged after that though, "Other than that… I didn't exist to my knowledge."

Jack stared in alarm for a few moments, giving a knowing look at Bunny who cast one back. Looking towards her, Jack inhaled, resting his staff on his shoulder, "You don't remember being human then…" He gave a concerned frown, he knew far too well what it was like to _not _remember. To not know one had a family, or if one ever existed. Oh no. He knew far too well what could be led from it… the loneliness that occurred. He almost flinched as he concentrated with furrowed brows, was Robin feeling the same? If so, he needed to help put a stop to that...

"…Was I human before?" The question pulled his attention from the side back to the blonde who was watching him with a frown, "..Jack?"

"I'm afraid so Robin." Bunny answered for him, her head turned towards him, "But if ya don't have your memories… well… there might be a reason behind that. The lot of us remember what happened to us before we became Guardians. Jack didn't for a while but-"

"Tooth more than likely has your memories." Jack cut him off, a frown on his lips, "I wish we would'a known this before we left. She might have been able to help us out."

"It's nothin' but a quick jump mate for me to go to her and back. Maybe snag Baby Tooth en route." Bunny grunted, Robin's eyes turned to him frantically before she lifted and floated slightly back, "…Are ya alright sheila?" She made no sound for a few moments, before she looked up with a slight grimace.

"I… I don't know if I want them back." Jack's eyebrows rose behind his bangs and Bunny looked at her, then Jack, before back. They gave a few moments before she let out a breath and shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What do you mean it's not a good idea? Of course it is!" Jack exclaimed, "Don't you wanna know who you were Robin?"

"Of course I do but-" Robin winced as she snapped at him, seeing him flinch before she softened a little herself and looked down, "…I feel as though it wouldn't end well." She really did, it was lying in the bottom of her stomach, like something waiting in the dark, coming to grab her up and eat her. Almost like the stories she listened to told by angry grandmothers that wanted their grandchildren to stay in bed when they watched them, threatening monsters would come out of the closet to eat them. That foreboding fear laid dormant in the back of her head, ready to stir from its slumber. She shook her head, "I know it wouldn't."

"How could knowing end badly? What really is the worst that you think would happen Robin?" Jack argued, Bunny's paw came out for a moment, a scowl on his face as he held it in front of Jack.

"Jack." He warned. The pointed eared blonde was looking down at the ground, a frown on her lips and hugging herself looking up for a few moments in thought. She then shook her head.

"I don't want them back. Not yet." She didn't know why she didn't either. It irked her, and peeked her curiosity, but her curiosity at the same time was forced back by a blatant feeling of absolute wariness. She shut her eyes, "…In the future yes, but not now."

"…We'll let ya warm up to the idea Robby." Bunny gave after a few tense moments of silence, "It doesn't have to happen now…"

The new nickname gave a distraction as she glanced at Bunny, eyebrows raising, "Robby?"

"Aye." He chuckled, "Ya don't like bein' referred to as Puck, and I think Puck every time I say Robin. So Robby it is, keep me from thinkin' yer Puck, and keep you from gettin' mad at me." Bunny offered his paw lightly, "We square then?"

Slowly, Robin thought on it before giving a jerky nod, a simple yank of her head before taking his paw enthusiastically and shaking it, "Square." She repeated with a small smirk. Jack watched for a few moments, and then slowly sighed but conceded to the fact.

"Right then. Now, let's see about gettin' you battle ready! Right Jack?" The Pooka nudged Jack with his elbow, brows lifted, before the Winter Guardian reluctantly agreed. Still eying Robin with a small frown. "Aw c'mon mate, she said in the future, and not eternally." He grinned at Jack, seeing as the teen looked his way, "Now that's something' right? Let's not rain on the parade now mate."

Finally Jack cracked a grin of his own, waving him off lightly with a chuckle, "Alright alright…" He then looked towards Robin, giving her a small smirk that relaxed her a bit, "Let's see what you can do."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **As promised, though a little later than expected, another chapter. This one is still kinda campy, but we now have a bit more problems that I thought would arise and thus have made mention of such. Everything so far has been plot relevant, so no worries. Thank you to **HaurnoYuki, Molly Grace 16, JayceeJade, **and **Herio9071 **for reviewing, and to everyone who has favorited and is following this story. I hope you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Guardians, the books, or the movie _Rise of the Guardians_. That privilege goes to Dreamworks and William Joyce. I do however own Robin, the storyline to this fanfic, and Calvin S. McSuite, also known as Samhain.

* * *

**Chapter 7: That Puck, yeah… He was a Bad Dude...**

For Robin, flying on the nearly 12 years she had been walking the earth had always seemed to be a rather fun activity. In this very moment though, she found she dreaded it. Bunnymund had called it, 'maneuverability tactics' and she soon found it was a word that she loathed. It consisted of flying, dodging, and attempting to avoid attacks from Jack and the Pooka, who insisted on throwing egg bombs and his boomerang at her.

At the moment though, as she dodged a tree, the woman found herself distracted thoroughly. Mostly due to the fact of the single truth that she had learned earlier. She had once been human. Flipping onto her back and simultaneously dodging an oak and a snowball at the same time, she let out a grimace take her face. Robin had been _human _once. She assumed that meant she led a human life, and in turn once had a family. She wondered at a minimum if she had been old enough to have any children of her own, or if she was perhaps wedded before hand.

She had awoken with no ring on her finger, which she glanced down at her left hand as per human customs where it would have been located. Then looking back up, she dodged just in time a boomerang thrown by Bunny that went flying behind her before launching away to the side to avoid another egg bomb. She could probably assume that she was not wedded at all. Dropping to the ground and feeling ice underneath her feet as the boomerang returned to the paw of its owner, she forced herself to be launched backwards while sliding on the ice in her leather hide boots, wincing along the way.

She would not deny that she wanted to know about her human life, but somewhere, deep in her mind that beast of fear waited. It watched and listened quietly, warning her silently of the danger that laid ahead. Her head tilted to the side as Bunny shot over the ice and chucked the boomerang at her again. As it missed and she used a tree to pivot herself, she tried to focus and found she couldn't while attempting to find mischief in the air, even if only a little.

Unfortunately she found none, and as she moved to launch back in the air, pain blossomed from her left temple. She blacked out before she even hit the ground.

_"You know young Goodfellow, not knowing could mean the difference between greatness and failure…" Robin's eyes flicked up from their pensive stare at the water beneath her. The pond quietly rippled as Puck laid gently behind her in the air, hands behind his head staring at the sky. "It's not like a Goodfellow to be afraid of their own shadow."_

_"I am not afraid of my shadow Puck." Robin found herself spitting, eyes turning as she whipped around to face him. A brown brow quirked up, "I do not think it wise to move so quickly on an opportunity like this, it must be considered." Puck waved her off with a glower._

_"Bah, it is not like a trickster to think of the consequences of the actions. That is not our job-"_

_"My job, you're dead, __**remember**__?" Robin interrupted, Puck returned with silence and a scowl. Turning away from him, she looked up and about before back down at the water. "It feels wrong, terrifying even… I would not approach it so quickly and eagerly."_

_"Your caution is understandable." Puck finally conceded, his ears drooped before he then tilted his head with a small smirk, "The truth might very well destroy you. You're too weak as it is."_

_"I see what you're doing, and I will not be provoked into giving into your trickery. It's not wise for a trickster to trick a fellow trickster…" Robin muttered rubbing her face, she crouched at the water, tracing her fingers gently through it, "You're in my head after all. Who knows what I would do to you in here."_

_"Ahhh… now there is a good bit of darkness in you. Who knew you'd be so kindred." Puck returned, eyes lidded as he moved forward, hovering beside her. "I suppose that's why I ended up in this place…" Looking upward, he let out a low breath before running a hand down his face, "You're afraid of the shadow of your past Robin, and by being so you will find yourself ran ragged." His eyes turned towards her with a roll of his head tilting towards her. He then smirked, "Bravery is not courage in the absence of fear, it is courage in the presence of it." He then let out another low breath crossing his legs and resting his chin on his knuckles as he allowed his elbows to sit on his knees as he floated._

_"Do you know why I feel the way I do?" She abruptly questioned, those wide blue eyes turning to him making the trickster quirk a brow at her._

_"Of course I do, past, present, former life, current life. I know all of yours" He gestured towards her with his hands acting like a scale, "I suppose answers would suit you well, but they aren't mine to give and once again they are yours to find." He smirked, "I'll not be telling you anything about it except as frightened as you might be, it would be wiser to approach now when you still have the opportunity."_

_"…Fine then." Robin conceded to him before looking away now. Eyes turning up she let out a groan, "So, will you teach me a trick or two while I'm here? Since this entire mess resulted from me trying to learn?" She turned towards him to see a delighted smile._

_"I will do no such thing currently, but I will tell you this. The trick to our source of magic lies in rhyme. Bill got that correct." Lacing his fingers together, he rested his chin upon them once again, "Try a ditty or two while you're flying about, see where it gets you. You're the trickster… mischief must stem from __**you**, __young Goodfellow." He scratched absentmindedly at his cheek, "You cannot always rely on the others around to create it. You've got some practice, but compared to me…" He pointed at her with his index finger, palm up and his other fingers lazily closed while his thumb laid out, "You're decades behind kid."_

"Robby! Robby! Wake up!" Robin stirred as furry paws held her shoulders and shook her gently. Her head was pounding and she let out a hiss as light filtered through her eyes. "Ah thank goodness, crikey I thought you might be concussed."

"Took quite the nailing to the head by Bunny's boomerang…." Jack grunted. She began to gain her vision back though it was a little spotty before it finally focused. She looked up at Bunny and Jack who were hovering over her. Resting a hand on the ground beneath her, she sat up.

"My head is killing me… what the hell is that thing made of Bunny, bricks and rocks?" She mumbled clutching to her left temple, a brown and green bruise beginning to form grotesquely from the area where the boomerang had collided with it. She glowered with a pout up towards the over six foot Pooka who stood in a kneel across from her, relief coming to his face before he gave a smirk and chuckle.

"Nah Robby, I'm afraid it's just wood. You dodged it the first time but it got you back on the turn about. Knock you out cold." She grimaced up at Bunny as he snickered at her now before she grabbed his offered paw, feeling him pull her up before she swayed. "Easy does it…. you might be a little dizzy."

"This is gonna mess with my flying…" She complained, lips in a pout before a cold hand pressed to her damaged temple. Robin's eyes widened before they became lidded and a relaxing sigh came from her as she pressed her face into it. Jack gave his own chuckle now as he kept his hand in place, a groan coming from the younger spirit making him smirk.

"Careful Robin, I'll need my hand back eventually." He warned playfully, "And then where will you be?"

"Cutting off your hand." She grunted simply, "It's a magical thing that makes the ow go away." The childish way the woman spoke brought another laugh towards Jack who then gave a small worried look towards Bunny while her eyes drifted shut again. It didn't take long before they found her unsurprisingly drifting off once more. Quietly they looked down at her as she laid in a bit of sunlight that shined down into the warren before Jack beckoned Bunny and they moved away from the sleeping spirit of Mischief. Once clearing the distance away from them, the winter Guardian drifted upwards and sat on a boulder, saying nothing.

"Alright spill Frost." Bunny grunted after a few moments of quiet, "it bugs you Robby doesn't want to touch her memories doesn't it?" Jack glowered at him and then shrugged, waving his arms.

"Of course it does!" He conceded before flinching and watching his tone as he saw the elf like spirit roll over. "You gotta admit that this entire thing feels strange though, another Puck, Pitch is back, and Samhain is involved in this entire thing." He pointed towards her, "And some kid is in the center of it all. She's only 12. Manny brought her in so late, not to mention that the last Puck was so scarce it was 200 years before I had ever met him. It's not right."

"I'll admit to that." Bunny gave a nod, "It's possible that the sheila is being used by Pitch and Sam and doesn't even know about it. With how obviously inexperienced she is though I doubt she'd be much of a threat or weapon to those blokes.." He rubbed his face with a grimace, "It's not dodged my mind that the entire thing could be a set up by her. She could be playing us for fools and we could be the babies to her dingo, she is a trickster after all…. But…" He winced looking over his shoulder, "She's still new, either way. Her circumstances are strange though."

"How do you mean?" Jack muttered with a glower, he wasn't happy about the situation, though Robin had shown no bouts of sinister intent, nor did she seem the type to contract evil forces… the trickster quirk was not lost on him. Nor was the convenience of her story. He was not about to call her out without proper evidence though, not when she was if anything being friendly… or as friendly as it seemed someone like her could be.

"Sheila is turned to spirit with no memory… the only one who had that happen out of us is you Jack…" He frowned shaking his head, "And Manny resurrected you... It's possible Robby was too, in which case, the circumstances might be a bit traumatic…" He then looked over at her, "Not only that, Manny told her that she's Robin Goodfellow, Robin P. Goodfellow. The man before her that was Puck was last seen by one of us- I think it was Tooth maybe 60 years or so ago…" He twisted his eyes back to Jack without moving his head, "And this Robin here, even by human standards doesn't look much a day over 20. As small as the kid might be." He shook his head, "Things aren't adding up Jack." He grimaced, "And Pitch's current involvement with Samhain makes it worse. Robby says they met two years after she woke up, and Samhain was reformed to Calvin back in the Dark ages, after Pitch was sent away… He's older than dirt, but has dark magic all about him."

"So what do you think?" Jack questioned softly, a whisper on his voice as he turned to see the elf still sound asleep, "You think he had something to do with Robin being ressurected?"

"You said it took you two centuries to meet the first Puck… it took me a bit longer than that. He wasn't a nice trickster and he was responsible for some of the worse epidemics known the humans. We tried for years to catch him on and off and he eluded us once we caught wind what he was doing. Every now and then the bloke would team up with Pitch and rain a bit of trouble upon the people when he wasn't causing trouble, he had a few bouts with Sam too. And once we came into the picture, you can imagine the Naughty list Management North was under…" Bunny explained, annoyance in his voice at the unpleasant memories, "He was a killer Jack, not to mention a bit of a wily one. You think we thought you trouble… Puck was a force to be reckoned with. He's nature." At Jack's raised brow, Bunny gave a confirming nod, "The first Puck was a sprite of nature and mischief, Shakespeare got a few details right in his meddling, and when approached, he was anything but humble." He let out a breath, "Point is Jack, Puck-"

"Wasn't someone to be messed with and worked with both Pitch and Samhain in the past." Jack finished, Bunny gave a nod, before he cast another glance towards Robin. "But now we know he was missing and that he's now -"

"Dead." Bunnymund cut off, making Frost wince before he let out a breath, "And this sheila here is named Robin Goodfellow, but refuses to be called Puck. She's got his trademark and Manny gave it to her, if Manny's given' it to her, she's got the same potential of destruction as Puck did. So I find it strange though, that Puck who was created a efore the dark ages, stayed quiet for so long… and this Robin Goodfellow-"

"Just wandered into our midst about 12 years after she was awakened, almost like his opposite." Jack looked up to the sky in wonder as he tilted his head in thought. He then looked down, "Maybe North is right, maybe we're supposed to teach this one good. Maybe that's why she showed so early."

"Or maybe it was chance Jack. This one's practically a babe." Bunny hopped from one foot to another nervously while he looked at the Winter Guardian, "But one thing's for sure. There's magic in her and mischief is rarely ever a good magic. In my experience trickery and deceit has always been dark."

"…Maybe we're lucky with this one, and she hasn't gone dark side." Jack suggested. He would rather not think that someone like Robin who seemed if anything rather lost and confused given the incidences that occurred on Halloween, not to mentioned inexperienced, was filled with the evil that Samhain and Pitch had displayed. "Think about it Bunny. She hasn't shown anything except contempt for the elves that says she might be evil, and everyone has contempt for the majority of the elves. Not to mention they keep attempting to pick on her for what ever reason."

He rolled his eyes to the side, and then let out a breath, "I say we watch and see how it goes. I really want to think that she's not involved with Pitch and his plans… I don't think she could take him, heck, I know she can't, given how obviously this Calvin guy's disappearance seems to have affected her. She kept glaring at Sandy and then trying to keep from doing so like it was his fault. I know you didn't miss that."

"No, I didn't. But I don't think the sheila means any ill intent either…" With a sigh of acceptance, Bunny finally shook his head, "We'll just have to wait and see Jack, it's the only thing we can do."

Bunny then stilled and gained a small grin, "And hope the sheila can learn to dodge better. I never was able to wail one onto Puck, and I'm not fond of Robby getting beat up in turn for that. If she has the potential for what he had, bad or not, dodging may become an essential thing." He chuckled, "For her head's sake if anything."


End file.
